Secret Place
by Gothic-Rose2004
Summary: UPDATED SUMMARY: When Remy and Pyro find solice and maybe even love at the Xavier's Mansion, they also find that hiding from Magneto isn't as easy as they thought.
1.

Secret Place  
  
Genre: Drama/Angst/Action Rating: PG-13 Summary: When our favorite Cajun runs from the Acoylites, he finds he can find a secret sancutary around the mansion. Can his secret hiding place be secret for long?-Slight Christmas Story. Sorry crappy summary.  
  
Chapter One Hiding  
  
He had walked for miles. He looked hopefully for a road to lead him somewhere, he didn't really know where just away from here. Magneto had pushed him too far. He would not stoop to kidnapping and ransoming. When Magneto had imprisoned him for disobeying, the Cajun knew he could take no more. So he left. They would notice soon, and they would be coming to look for him.  
  
With a sigh of relief he noted a road just up ahead. Struggling up to the edge he needed only wait for a few minuets before a taxi driver, probably on his way home, drove past. Remy flagged him down desperatly. The car stopped and the man rolled down his window to peer at the stranger. "Listen, I'm off duty..." He began. "Please! I've been traveling a long while, I just be needin' a ride to Bayville. No further." The man sighed and shook his head. "I'm headed there any way. Get in kid." Gambit nodded his thanks and jumps in. They started driving.  
  
"Do you have money to pay for this?" The gruff man asked, looking in his mirror at Remy. "Oui. I have 'bout five dollars. Would that be 'nough?" The man knew it was not but just nodded. It was almost Christmas and he couldn't just dump the kid on the side of the road without his consious assulting him.  
  
After about a half of an hour the car stopped about a mile inside Bayville. "Ok kid. This is where you get off." "Merci. How much will that be monsiour?" "Two bucks." Remy raised his eyebrow but paid the man. "Merry Christmas." The man exclaimed as he drove away.  
  
Remy smiled and headed for a fast food resturant where he could get something for 3 dollars. Munching on his hamburger he strolled down the streets of Bayville. It was around Midnight so, save for a few scattered people, the streets where quiet. Then he saw it. Xaviers Institute for Gifted Youngsters. Perhapes he could go there. "Non." He argued with himself. They would not accept him there. Not after what he did.  
  
Remy winced as he felt the pain of old wounds reopened; both mental and physical. His ribs hurt with a fury and his arm was shooting sharp pains up his arm every he moved it. "Wit' my luck", he thought 'its broken." He had no choice; no money and no place to stay. Of course he could always do what he's best at; thieving. ***** The School's systems did not even trace him as he stuck silently up a tree. Using a cable he didn't even need to touch the ground. Hugging himself for warmth, he realized how hungry he was. School wouldn't be out for afew more hours; giving him plently of time to get in and out quickly and quietly. Xavier was gone, as was Wolverine that only left Beast who was probably reading in his study. Slipping silently through a window that was carelessly left ajar, he snuck through to the hall into the kitchen, quickly grabbing a few items. Just enough to last him, but not enough to get missed. A few minuets later he arrived safely back in his tree eating contently.  
  
It was then he heard the gates open as a motocyclist came speeding in. Wolverine. ***** Wolverine put his helmet next to his bike and proceeded up the steps to Xavier's, until he caught a wisp of something. Sniffing again he recigized the scent. It was that card throwin' cajun that Magento "employed" Growling, with a snkt he unsheathed his deadly claws.  
  
"Come out wherever you are..." he growled; he was eager for a fight. Out of no where, Gambit was flying through the air to meet him. "Hello mon ami. Can I help you with something?" He asked sarcastically. "Yeah, a piece a yer hide!" Gambit charged one of his 10 cards and through it at the short canadian.  
  
It hit his arm only to be healed within moments. "I expected better cajun!"  
  
Gambit silently cursed himself. His aim was off by several inches because of his arm. He switched tactics. Swinging his leg out toward Logan's middle he realized all too late that that was a bad move.  
  
Wolverine swung his deadly claws as the cajun twisted mid-air to escape them, but it was cut to the bone. The cajun screamed an inhuman shriek, holding his leg as he got up. Logan smiled; strike one for the good guys.  
  
Remy pushed himself up groaning. "That's it Logan, I tried to be nice to ya..." Remy lite his card and threw it at Logan's midsection hoping to blow the guy to bits. Unfortunetly, the pain in his leg and his arm threw his throw off and Logan simple dodged it, allowing to explode harmless a few feet away. This was not good. With that thought Remy slipped into the deep abyss of unconsiousness.  
  
to be contuined.... 


	2. The Awakening

Remy awoke in a daze. He felt consciousness assault his prone form. He was lying in a soft, warm bed, and a soft light from the side alerted his attention. "Where am I?" He grunted, holding his aching head. "Your in the Xavier Mansion. What's the last thing you remember?"  
  
"I was up in a tree, Wolvie came and we fought." he trailed off, then looking at this bandaged leg. "What de heck happened?" He asked, paranoia assaulting his senses.  
  
"Logan brought you here for medical attention. Your leg got the brut of the fight though." Came a soft voice, whose speaker he had not yet identified. "Who are you?" Remy asked, slightly surprised that he wasn't laying unconscious in a street alley or some other unpleasant place.  
  
"I'm Professor Charles Xavier. The head of this school." Xavier! Remy shot up startled. Xavier had helped him? Why? He had bombarded his school several times and fought them even countless more times in battle.  
Why would he want to help him?  
  
Author Notes: Sorry such a small chapter but I'm in Drivers Ed while I'm writing this. I'll post more soon and I'd really really really like some reviews cuz you all are very special people. Yeah. Bye 


	3. The Encounter

"Remy?" Xavier asked rolling forward slightly.  
"Oui?" He asked slightly dazed. "Are you alright?"  
"Oui. I've gotta get' goin' now." He tried hopping off the bed, but nearly fell over due to his injuries. It felt like his chest was on fire and his arm was wrapped in a white sling.  
"Whats the matter wit' me?" "You where injured Gambit. Don't you remember?" Xavier asked as Beast helped him back on the bed as Gambit's legs failed to give him support.  
  
"Yeah it'll come. I can't be staying long." he pushed himself into an upright postion trying to ignore the shooting pains that his bruised ribs caused.  
  
Xavier smiled. "Well, you just get well and then we'll see about you leaving." Remy was about to protest, but the proffeser wheeled out of the room before he could.  
He lay down, keeping a close eye on Beast as he rearranged the room and cleaned utensils. He didn't like doctors and didn't trust them.  
He wouldn't be sleeping for awhile.  
  
****  
  
Rogue acted unsocial around everyone. But all she was really doing was listening. That was the thing she was good at. If you just sit there long enough and pretend your invisible, you will be.  
All the school was talking about Gambit. "Whats so special about him anyways?" She thought, crossing her arms. "Of course he is pretty hot, all buff and..." She stopped mentally smacking herself. "He's the enemy Rogue. He tried to blow you hand off!"  
  
But she still couldn't forget those red on black eyes as they stared holes through her. His eyes...  
Rogue groaned and hurriedly put her headphones on to her walkmen. She would not, never like or speak to that smooth talking Cajun. Never. "Of course,' a small voice inside her head said. "Theres always tomorrow..."  
  
****  
  
Remy woke up still feeling tired. His midnight watch wasn't very eventful. He ended up sleeping only an hour after he decieded he wouldn't.  
He felt someone watching him. He felt exposed and unprotected; which is exaclty what he was.  
"Who's dar?" He snarled, trying to sound as menacing as one could laying on a gurney with IVs sticking out of ya. There was a shuffling sound, and pushed himself up, his red on black eyes darted this way and that. "Whats you doing here?" **** "Sorry, um ah just came to ask Dr.McCoy something..." "Oh yeah Rogue. Good excuse. Its the middle of the night..." she thought.  
  
She saw Remy grin. Ugh, that grin... Sexy "Bad Rogue Bad." She thought.  
"In de middle of the night?" He asked slyly. "Yeah, whats it to ya? None of your business Cajun."  
"Oh, you remember Remy. I'm touched." Remy replied giving her a mock salute.  
  
"Yeah ah remember ya. You tried to blow mah hand off!" Gambit feigned hurt. "Remy didn't know you where the kind to hold a grudge mon ami." He grinned. "Besides it was in the thick of battle and Remy was mesmorized by dos' eyes of yours."  
  
Rogue groaned, but thankfully she was in the dark and he was unable to see her cheeks explode in crimson. "Yeah well, you just keep your dirty paws off me and don't come near me. Then I won't hafta hurt ya."  
"Oh but Remy would love to have his heart broken by you chere'." Rogue squealed in frustation and left in a flurrly.  
"Good night to you to chere'!" He grinned. He was good.  
  
TBC... 


	4. Maybe

Notes: Thanks so much for the great reviews and advice. Here's the next chapter and I hope you like it! R&R! p.s. note to self and others. Banging your head repeatedly does not get rid of writers block. Only gives headaches. Remember my wisdom little grasshopper.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Marvel owns all. Big cheese. Yes. Oh yeah, the grasshopper thing is from a book. Yadda yadda yadda. Don't own. Spoil my fun. *pouts*  
  
Rogue lay unmoving on her bed in the quiet darkness, which enveloped her. No matter how hard she tried, her thoughts kept drifting to Remy. He was the bane of her existence, the one guy she wanted to squash into teeny tiny bits.  
But that smile. Rogue groaned and rolled over. She did not like Gambit. No way. I think.  
  
***  
  
Remy awoke to the sound of beeping monitors and the feel of someone standing over him. He opened one eye and nearly fell backwards at seeing a blue fuzzy face staring at him. "Calm down now. I'm not going to hurt you. Do you remember where you are?" The blue guy asked, picking up a clipboard and pencil.  
"Oui, I'm at Xavier's' place." The blue doctor nodded approvingly. "I believe in a few days you may leave Mr. LaBeau." The doctor commented pleasantly. Remy shot up. "How do you know my name?" He asked sharply. Had he said something in his delirium?  
  
"We have for awhile. We have information too you know." Dr. McCoy smirked. Remy just sat there debating on what to do. He probably shouldn't have mentioned anything since they have the upper hand here.  
"I need to leave now if ya don't be minding." Remy exclaimed, hopping off the cot and onto the cold tile floor, sending shivers up his spine. "I'm sorry but Professor Xavier was very adamant about you staying here." He saw his reflection in the small mirror that sat next to the tin sink. The lights cast a gentle glow on his pale skin, making him look even more sickly and worn. Maybe he would stay. for a while.  
  
Teaser for next chapter: Pyro comes for a visit and Rogue gets a good dose of Remy's past.. *evil grin*  
  
Replies: Angela: Don't worry I won't stop writing! Thanx for the review!  
  
Ishandahalf: Intrigued? Wow thanx!  
  
Leann: Thanx so much Leann! I'm glad you like it so far!  
  
Lamby: You rock! Remy? Stay out of trouble?? No way! Then what would us poor fanfiction writers have to write about? *smiles*  
  
NOTE: Romy or not? Tell plz! 


	5. Ice Water and Red haired Visitors

AN: Hey again! Thanx soooooo much for the awsume reviews! You guyz are the bomb! =) I'm updating as much as I can, and since I have no life what so ever, its alot. lol I'm not yet sure where the romance will take us... Romy, Amara/Pyro..... Any suggestions? Also, would you like to have some good ol' Pyro goodies or not? Leave him out and concentrate on Remy? Tell me please! U all rock! Enjoy! R&R  
  
It had been two days since Remy arrived, and everyone accepted, or at least tolerated his presence. Wolverine stayed out of his way, but when they did meet he would only get an ugly look or two.  
Remy was on the road to recovery and slowly making his way around. He was weary of the other students; he's never trusted anyone and he wasn't going to start now. He looked over the breakfast table at the Goth sitting quietly in the corner with a piece of toast in one hand and a book in the other.  
  
Her emerald eyes stared at him from dark make-up, disguising her from others. When she caught him staring she would leave or give him a dirty look or sarcastic remark.  
Not that Remy didn't like the attention from the untouchable Goth girl. "Hey dar sweetheart, do you wanna get Remy some water please?" He asked jokingly. To his surprise, Rogue actually got up and put some ice in a cup and filled it with water. "Thanks cher-" Before he could finish, she walked over and dumped it all over him!  
  
Remy stood up startled. Cold ice rolled down his shirt causing him to dance around, which only cause laughter from the present students. "Got ice?" Rogue asked, putting down the glass in front of him. Remy just glared. He really wasn't that threatening with water dripping down his nose and his hair hanging in his face. Rogue smiled and left the room. "Dat's it chere. Two can play at dat game..."  
  
***  
  
Someone watched silently from the bushes. A flash of red caught Wolverine's attention. He smelled the air; smoke and sweat. He could hear the heart beating rapidly in the intruders chest, making him easy to track.  
  
Wolverine unsheathed his deadly claws from their flesh and bone encasement, making a quick chopping nose and he swiped the air in front of him. Without warning, Wolverine lept. A startled screech echoed through out the yard and Wolverine pinned the intruder to a tree, his razor sharp claws biting into the boy's soft flesh of his neck.  
  
Pyro. He remembered the kid from the fight, he was one of Magneto's lackeys. Wolverine snarled and picked the boy up by the collar, making his feet hang above ground. "Now," He growled, causing a satisfying flinch from the younger man. "Do ya mind tellin' me what your doing here, or do I need to persuade you a little?" His eye's gleamed as Pyro wriggled nervously, trying to stay away from the fearsome talons of his attacker. "Right mate, no problem..." He started, his voice shaking. "I'm just checkin' up on LaBeau. He's been gone awhile and..." He was cut off as Logan dropped him to the ground with a thud.  
"What business do you have with the Cajun?" He asked, keeping his claws within Pryo's sight. "Just to talk mate, I swear it!" "Did Magneto send ya?" Logan growled, his face pinched as if saying his name was loathsome.  
  
"No!" Stammered Pyro, clearly intimated by the short Canadian. "He don't know I'm here. Just come to talk." "Logan, bring our visitor to my office at once." Xavier's voice said in his head, causing him to falter. "In one piece if you will." He added. Logan grunted and picked up Pyro by the collar. "The Professor wants to see ya. But mind ya, if so much as look at anyone in a way I don't like, I won't hesitate to slice and dice and Charles won't be able to help ya. Got it?"  
  
Pyro paled a bit and nodded. Logan shook his head. "Lets go."  
  
Replies: Natural(): Thanks so much for the review! Ur right Romy is fun to write. I might add a dash of Pyro maybe. He's one of my fave characters and doesn't seem to get the deserved attention! lol Thanks alot! 


	6. Invited to Dinner

AN: Hey all! Thanks for the reviews! You all keep me going. =) Here's the next chapter and I hope its longer. I think Pyro will make more appearnces, cuz I just love him. Replies are at the end of the chapter. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own nothing. It all belongs to Marvel and Co. I own nothing. I am simply a humble servant. Peace, love and good Fanfiction.  
  
Pyro walked closley behind Logan, having to partically run to keep up with his long stride. His heart beat fast in his chest, he found it hard to believe that no one else could hear it. He strod up the stairs behind the Canadian, feeling the eyes of the other students on his back. The painful gleams of the hate made him cringe with regret and guilt. If only... He shook his head. He had to do his job. He didn't have a choice.  
If he did, maybe he would be with the X-Men, the defender of good and the defeter of evil. "Hurry up." Came Logan's voice. He hurried to keep up with the canadian. Up the many stairs, and many turns they finally came to a large oak door which house Xavier.  
  
"Come in." Said Xavier before Logan even had the chance to knock. "That always creeps me out." Logan commented, shaking his head. Pyro resisted the urge to laugh at Logan's comment.  
  
He quickly made his way into the large room, and stood silently in the middle of the room. "Please sit Mr. Allerdyce." Xavier invitied, gestering to a large leather chair in front of the oak desk.  
  
Pyro shuffled to the chair and sat stonely on it as if sitting on bricks. "Tell me why you have come." "I just wanted to talk to Remy. I'm being honest mate, pure and simple." He responded. Xavier nodded. "Well then, talk you may. We have supper at 5 if you would like to join us." Pyro was taken back. Had he just invitied him to dinner? "Yes John, I have." Xavier chuckled.  
  
"Hey! Get out of me head!" He cried, putting his hand on his forhead as if to ward of the telepath. The Professer raised his hand in a sign of peace. "I wasn't reading your mind Mr. Allerdyce, you where broadcasting it so loudly it couldn't be helped."  
  
Pyro blushed a bit and said, "Well, um I'm just gonna go visit Gambit now. Thanks mate." John hurried past Logan, looking over his shoulder as if to make sure Logan didn't jump him at the last minute. He shut the door and ran down the hall; his red falling in his eyes. "John, what the heck are you doin' here?" Exclaimed Remy as Pyro ran full force into him. "Hey mate. I came with a message from Mags. He wants you to come back, or he said they'll be consicences." John shuddered to think what those would be, them baring the brunt of Magneto's anger and frustation.  
  
"I'm not going back! I can't I just got rid of him." Gambit said, running his hand through his brown mop of hair. "Alright mate. Alright. Just the messanger." Gambit nodded and started to go back to his room.  
  
"Oh and by the way, I'm staying for dinner!" ***  
  
Sry so short. *hangs head* I'm just kinda tired, but feel guilty about not updating. What do you think should happen next? I have a major writing block for this story. =( The next chapter will be more Romy... YAY! And more Pyro if you so desire. Buh bye! R&R! 


	7. What happens when a Pyro comes to dinner

AN: Hey! Ok this is gonna be a fun chapter. Hehehe. I normally don't do humor so tell me if its any good. Replies are at the bottom! Peace, Love and good FanFiction! R&R!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own. Marvel does. *sniffles*  
  
Pyro skipped down the stairs, a little for comfident that the X-Men wouldn't kill him, at least for now. Running into the large dinning area he saw about twenty eyes glaring at him. He coughed. "Sorry I'm late. I had trouble with the shower." Bobby snorted. "The right knob is hot the left knob is cold."  
  
Xavier rolled his eyes and motioned to Bobby to shut it, as Pyro looked like he would go all manic on them. "Please sit down John. Theres a empty seat next to Amara." Hearing this Amara sighed heavily attempting to move her chair as far away as she could from the Aussie.  
  
He sat down and smiled. "What's the matter love? I don't bite. Hard." Amara just stuck out her tongue and took a drink from her cup. Pyro smiled; annoying people was something he was best at. And the only thing he was good at according to Magneto.  
  
Shaking off these angsty memories he dug in. Then he noticed everyone was watching him. "Um, its not going anywhere..." Jean said, taking small bites from her steak. Pyro blushed the color of his red hair and ducked his head, embarassed.  
  
"Oh yeah. Sorry, just forgot to eat breakfast is all." Ok, so that wasn't the whole truth. He hadn't eating breakfast in probably three day, which added to his hunger. Suddenly his steak eurpted in flames, causing Amara to jump. Pyro looked around, smiling. "Sorry 'bout that. I like mine well done."  
  
Amara rolled her eyes and proceded to eat her steak. "Yo, Wolvie can you pass me the rolls?" He asked innocently. A smile plastered on his face. He saw Logan's hands bawl into a fist and hear a small snarl in the back of his throat. He received a sharp look from Xavier, causing John to snicker. Wolverine skewered one of the rolls with his deadly claws, walked over to John and set it on his plate; his claws shining dangerously in the light.  
  
"Would you like any butter?" He growled, looking John in the eye, daring him to say yes. "Um, no thanks. I think you about covered it, mate." Logan smiled and sat back down. Everyone had hushed, but now went back to their conversations.  
  
John sighed. Yesh, these people where up tight. When he thought no one was looking, he stuffed the roll in his pocket. He saw Remy staring at him, glearing at him questionly. Pyro just shrugged in silent response.  
  
Suddenly, just to spite him, John threw a spoonful of peas at the boy named Bobby who had teased him earlier. "Hey!" Bobby exclaimed as the peas hit him in the face. "Now students..." Began Xavier but was cut off as Bobby retaliated by throwing a spoonful of mashpotatos back at him. "Gross! At least I threw something solid!" Cried John, wiping the potatos out of his red mop of hair.  
  
Before any of them knew what has happening, food was flying everywhere. Mash potatos, green beans and hunks of steak and gravy flew in every direction. Jean managed to keep most of herself clean while creating a telekinetic bubble. As the food started flying, Xavier and Logan simply left. There was no way they would get into this.  
  
"Food fight!" Someone yelled, stating the obvious. "Like ew! I've got gravy in my hair!" Phasing out Kitty ran through the wall and out of the room. Pyro laughed as Amara got whacked in the face with gravy. Until of course she threw some mash potatos in his hair, rubbing the greasy mess into his hair. He screamed like a girl. "Ok now that was personal!" ***  
  
Rogue was just about to throw a handful of greenbeans, until her hand came in contact with Remy's bare arm. She felt the familiar tingling feeling as she absorbed him, she heard someone scream. Was it her? Was it him?  
  
She felt herself let go and fall over, overwhelmed by the wave of memories, hopes and fears of the cajun. Someone was shaking her shoulder, trying to wake her, but she was too busy trying to figure out the memories of the cajun and herself. She finally opened one eye to see Scott and Jean looking down at her worriedly.  
  
"Remy? You alright mate?" She heard, causing her too look up. Remy was lying in the middle of the room, curled up and shaking slightly. "Is he ok?" She rasped, trying not to let them know how concerned she really was.  
  
"Yeah Rogue, he's gonna be fine. Just a little aftershock." Rogue nodded, then passed out.  
  
TBC  
  
Spoiler for next chapter: Magneto comes to visit, Remy wakes up and Pyro tries to ask Amara on a date. He tries at least!  
  
Replies:  
  
ishandahalf: You guessed right! Pryo and eating utensils... not a good combo! lol Romy rocks! chibidrummergirl: Pyro enduced disasters are always fun to write! Thanks for reviewing! GambitFan: Thanks for the review! Hope you enjoyed! Michelle: Thanks for the suggestion! I've always loved Amyro. Totally gonna be some Amyro fluffiness! 


	8. Memories, Wrong Doors, and an Unwelcomed...

AN: Hey all! How is everyone? I'm sick, and my internet was down cuz of a storm so I'm sorry I updated so late. =( I don't feel good. *sniffles* Anyway, here's the next chapter... Hope ya'll like! P.S.-I feel bad not for updating and I'm not feeling to hot right now. So bare with me plz. Hugz to all! PPS: Sry it took so long, but there was a biiiiigggggg storm and it knocked out our phone lines for 2 dayz! that means no internet either. So anyway enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Marvel owns all. *sigh* I'm just a lil' kid. *sniffles* Don't sue. ='(  
  
Rogue woke up, startled. She was having a vivid dream. It was a dream right? "No." She thought. "It was a memory." She rubbed the sleep out of eyes and sat up, then finding herself face to face with the red eyed cajun.  
  
"You got some of my memories, no?" He asked, he looked anxious and drawn; with differed from his usually cocky happy go lucky attitude.  
  
"Yeah, a few." She shook her head as if trying to get the pictures out of her head. Gambit stood up and laughed. Not a hearty laugh, but a shallow, empty chuckle. "You know I never been close to nobody, for the reason I don't wanna remember de past. And now, here you are and you just sucked it out of me. You cannot imagition what dat feels like."  
  
Rogue looked down at her hands. "I'm sorry. It was an accident." Remy folded his arms across his chest and looked at her anxiously. "What did you get? I mean, memories." "Well, mostly just surface memories. But, I- I do know why you left Magneto's."  
  
Remy hung his head and gripped the end of the medical table until his knuckles turned white. "Could you do me a favor and not tell nobody?" "I don't tell that kinda stuff to people. Not like ah trust anyone to keep secrets like that anyways." Remy nodded and started to leave when she said, "Thanks."  
  
"For what chere'?" He asked, curiously cocking his head, his auborn hair falling in his eyes.  
  
"He looks so cute when he does that." Rogue found herself smiling then shaking her head. "For not killin' me." Remy looked at her agape. "That is why you left Magneto ain't it?" Remy nodded, biting his lip then smiling. "Your welcome."  
  
He strolled out of the room, shutting the door behind him. Rogue lay her head down on the med wing pillow and sighed. "I can't like him. He's a bad bad man." She laughed. "I bad man! What I'm ah thinking? He likes cats! And his favorite food is cotton candy. Murder, yeah right."  
  
"Then again. He did save mah life. And he is kinda hot, I mean the hair, the clothes, the eyes..." Rogue laughed at the thoughts running rapid in her head. "He loves me." She had felt that. The deep, aching love for her. When she had shown up in his memories, there was a deep aching pit in the bottom of his stomach made her wish... Wish, what? She could love without hurting someone? Was that even possible? She sighed and went back to sleep.  
  
***  
  
"Come on luv! Just to the mall!" Pyro cried, running after the fletting figure of Amara. "No way! Go away, you-you pyromanic!" She exclaimed trying not to look at him as she walked.  
  
He pouted. "Hey, I control, I mean your a living flame sweetheart! Who's the pyromanic now?" She turned around and slapped him.  
  
He looked at her speechless, then decieded to play the whole sympathy act. "You hit me! You flippin' hit me!" Amara put her hand to her mouth gasping. "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" She cried.  
  
He winced. "Falling for me. Oh yeah. I am such a hottie." "I bruise very easily ya know. I'm very delicate."  
  
At that Amara laughed. "What?" He asked, feinghing hurt.  
  
"Delicate!" She started laughing, holding her sides. Ok, that was rude!  
  
"I am! Freaky flame girl. Yesh, all I asked was for you to go to the mall wit' me." He pouted. "Please?" He offered after a moment's thought.  
  
Amara pretended to think. Resting her finger on her chin she said, "Um, lets think here... A big living torch and a pyro..." Pyro grinned. Hooked. "Uh, no."  
  
Pyro's face fell in utter astonishment. "What? How can you resist this face?!" "Very easily." She replied, turning around.  
  
"Easily! I'm flippin' love god! I'm a hottie! Come on Amara...."  
  
Shaking her head, she walked down the hall and into the girl's bathroom. The one place he couldn't follow her. Unfortunetly for her, he didn't read the sign and just walked right in.  
  
"What the heck!"  
  
"Oh mah gosh! Get out!"  
  
He paled. "Um, sorry shelias... um, wrong one?"  
  
He was flung out the door, firecrackers and Rahne ran him out the door. Picking him self up he dusted imagionary hairs of his bright yellow hiawainn shirt. "Wait... Did that shelia just turn into a bloody dog!" He heard barking. That was it. He ran.  
  
***  
  
Xavier sat at his desk, smiling as he heard Pyro's footsteps down the hall. Running. Dog feet pattered behind him in an attempt to catch the pyro.  
  
"Kids." He said, rolling away from his desk.  
  
"Yes." Came a voice. "My kids."  
  
A shadowy figure stood at Xavier's window, his cape billowing softly behind him. "Mangus!" Charles cried, rolling a few feet away from the open window.  
  
"Why are my soliders here Charles?" He asked, bitter hatred flowing of his voice. "Their not soliders Mangus. Their children."  
  
Magneto laughed. "Children who could blow up buildings. Ah, yes. I'm sorry forgot that their 'helpless." Xavier frowned.  
  
Suddenly the door burst open to reveal a very winded Pyro.  
  
"Charlie, you gotta call that vicous hound off my tail..." He trailed off, seeing Magneto in the window.  
  
He paled, all humor gone from his face. "Oh crap." He tried to turn and run but Magneto shifted his hand slightly and pulled him back in by his metal necklace.  
  
"What are you doing here Pyro?! You're disobeying my direct orders!" He snarled, pulling Pyro closer to the window. "I... Its not what you look like... I just dropped off to Rem- I mean Gambit."  
  
Magneto frowned. "Gambit," He spat out his name like a curse. "Will come back to us when he is ready to face reality. That this is not a teenage soap opera. You on the other hand will have to be delt with." Pyro shivered and tried despertly to get out of Magneto's grasp, just causing the man to laugh.  
  
"Erik! Let him go." Xavier exclaimed, seeing John now turning red from the constrication caused from his necklace. Erik ignored him. "Belive me John. This is not over. You and Gambit will be delt with. But not now. Consider yourself fortunet." He slammed the small aussie into the wall, Xavier wincing as he heard him yelp.  
  
"Get out of here Mangus." "Oh I am. But don't worry, you'll see me again soon Charles." Then he turned his frightening glare to Pyro. "And so will you and Gambit. Don't forget."  
  
He rose up and fled from sight. John sighed in relief as the windows shut. He tried to rise but fell back down as he felt the pain in his arm.  
  
"I think that blok just broke me arm." Xavier nodded. "Lets get you to the med wing. And don't worry about Magneto. I'll have Logan step up secruity." Pyro nodded, trying to think positive. But, he couldn't help but worry. If Magneto wanted them back, no one, even Logan and his nifty equitment could stop that.  
  
TBC  
  
AN: Wow! I think that was my longest chapter yet! And I thought it would be short. *Smiles* Hope you all enjoyed. The next chappie will be up soon. And right after I'm done with this or my Buffy fic, then I'll start a sequal to "Narrowly Escaped." So anyway, bye byes!  
  
Replies: VeeGee: Hope you liked this chapter! Thanks for the review! 


	9. The Kiss, Near Confessions and Lollipops

A/N: Hey all! Sry been like, a day since updating. My bad. =( I try to update daily, cuz if all of my fave fics where updated daily I would be one  
  
happy goth girl. LOL Anyway heres a new chapter. Not as long as the last, but I've got homework and all. Plz R&R! Replies at the bottom. If u review I reply! =)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own. Marvel owns all copyrights. I'm just a kid peepz so don't sue! *pouts* Peace, love and good fanfics! *perks up* Onto the story!! YAY!!  
  
"OW! That's me arm mate, its still attached if you haven't noticed." Complained Pyro and Dr. McCoy set it in a sling. Hank rolled his eyes. "And your suppose to be the bad guys we're fighting? Yesh." Ignoring Pyro's glare he continued. "Anyway its a clean break, not to bad. Should heal within a month or so in the sling." Patting him on the back John slid of the table.  
  
"Do you want a lollipop for being good?" Amusement twinkled in McCoy's eyes as he said this. Pyro sighed. "Stupid smartalecs." Then as he turned, he seemed to think. "Unless of course you got grape flavor..."  
  
***  
  
Rogue sat under a lone tree, writing in her journal. Not hesitating to write her thoughts down in the black book she scribbled furiously.  
  
Xavier had suggested she write a journal and record the memories ect... But, she had kept a journal for a long time, expect now she just had more to write about and a stronger lock.  
  
Journal, Today has been an awfully wierd day. I absorbed Remy by accident. Not that I meant too. He such a scruff, rude, stupid, sexy... she stopped; had she said sexy? She erased furiously.  
  
He has had a hard life thats for sure. And I only got half of it. He quite Magneto's for me. So he didn't hafta kill me. Why would he do something as stupid as that? Not that I'm not grateful, but really.  
  
The strong emotions I got off him where the most sincere and poetic even I've ever gotten. I thought his memories, thoughts and feelings would be full of gore, evil and hatred. All the general evil stuff. But it wasn't. It was filled with love, compassion and memories, good and bad. I wonder about him. Does he love me? Do I love him?  
  
I can't touch. So how can I be in love. This is something I have to deal with by myself. I just hope I can without wrecking everythin--"  
  
She stopped. A leaf fell into her lap, torn around the edges.  
  
"No sudden moves." Rogue thought as she brushed the leaf off her journal as if not caring. She heard rustling above her.  
  
Suddenly, she lunged and grabbed a hold of something solid.  
  
Then, she was on the ground, Remy onto of her. "What the heck do you think you're doing cajun? Do you have a death wish?" She snarled, pushing him off of her.  
  
"Non, I was just admiring the scenery."  
  
"Why where you readin' mah journal?" Rogue cried, trying to look upset as Remy shrugged and broken leaves fell off him and stuck out oddly of his auborn hair.  
  
"Well, just curious..."  
  
"Curious?!" She shoved an accusing finger in his chest, pushing him against the rough tree.  
  
"Oui?" Remy replied, sounding more like a question than an answer.  
  
"Ah just don't understand you cajun. Will you just back off and--." She was cut off by Remy suddenly pecking her on the lips!  
  
She stumbled back; her powers barely blinked at the short contact.  
  
By the time she looked back at him, he was gone.  
  
"Oh mah gosh." She said, touching her gloved fingers to her still tingling lips. "He kissed me."  
  
TBC...  
  
Preview for the next chapter: Rogue confronts Remy, Pyro tries again, and Magneto Formulates a plan while the two Acolytes get a visit from a certain speed demon...Sound interesting???  
  
Hehehe I know, I'm evil... R&R plz!  
  
Replies: chibidrummergirl: Totally. Pyro needs a little smack here and there doesn't he? mika verison 1: Thanks for the review! Don't worry, the other Acolytes will make their apperance! ishandahalf: Thanks! Hope this was quick enough for you! LOL Hope you liked it. Midnight Selene: Pyro certainly does make it interesting doesn't he? Romy rulez! Adrienne: Hey! Thanks for the review! Glad you like it so far, hope you liked the new chappie!  
  
*HUGS TO ALL!* R&R plz. *smiles* 


	10. The yes in No, Fear and Friendship

A/N: Hey all! Sry it took me so long. =( Hope this chappie will brighten your day and all that jazz. Just got back from a drama compition but I didn't place this one. *sniffles* oh well theres always next week. Lol Anywho, R&R. Luvs and hugs.  
  
Pyro sat dejectedly in the corner. His arm hurt. He sucked on his grape flavored lollipop sadly. Amara still hadn't talked to him. Maybe he should play hard to get! That was an idea.  
  
He jumped up and walked over to where Amara and her friends where sitting and simply walked past as if not even noticing her wave. He saw Amara frown. "Oh yeah. I'm just to hot to resist. Get it, hot!?" He snickered at his private joke and contuined on.  
  
She would fall madly in love with him. Maybe. Oh yeah. He smiled, tossing the naked lollipop stick in the trashcan as he went.  
  
Suddenly he felt a gust of window pass him. "Thats not wind." He muttered. Oh crikey. Pietro.  
  
He saw a white blur and with practiced "grace" he flung a stick to where he would probably end up. Luck was on his side, he decieded when he saw the white boy flung across the lawn.  
  
He ran up to him and grabbed his arm as Pietro tried to steady himself. "What are you doin' 'ere mate?" He asked menacingly, gripping his good hand tighter around the speed demons thin arm.  
  
"Let go of me you freak!" He said, pulling his arm easily out of Pyro's "death" grip.  
  
With lightening speed Pietro pulled around him, jabbing him in the ribs as he went. Pyro doubled over from the force of the blow; he felt like he just got hit by a car.  
  
"Thats why I'm here you wimp. You better come back or my old man's gonna have more of that in store for ya!"  
  
With that, Pietro was off and over the fence.  
  
Pyro struggled to his feet, wincing as he felt a jab flash across his chest. Walking as straight as he could up to Xavier's office, he decieded not to tell Xavier about the injury. It was just a bruise. Insecurity blew threw his mind, his normal cocky mask disappering.  
  
He had been dumped too many times to be blown off from this place.  
  
Strutting up to the Proffeser's door, he knocked.  
  
"Come in John." Pyro shuddered; he hated when he did that.  
  
"Pietro was here. Just in a minute ago."  
  
Xavier raised his eyebrow, concerned.  
  
"What did he say?" He asked suspisiously.  
  
"Just that Mag's wanted us back and all. That was it." He was lying threw his teeth. Well it really wasn't lying persay. It was just witholding information. That didn't make him feel any better.  
  
"Alright, thank you John."  
  
Pyro nodded and started to leave.  
  
"Did he say anything else Pyro?" Pyro flinched.  
  
"Naw, just the message mate."  
  
Xavier nodded, albiet somewhat suspiously.  
  
John nodded goodbye and closed the door behind him.  
  
He felt like his side was on fire. Piercing needles driving through his skin and up his spine.  
  
It was just a bruising right? Course it was.  
  
***  
  
Remy walked over to Rogue alittle shyly.  
  
"Hey dar chere."  
  
"Hey cajun." He smiled; she had greeted him! Not "go away swamp rat" or "scat before ah drain ya."  
  
He sat nervously next to her, fearing her wrath.  
  
"You not angry at Remy den?" He asked hopefully. Rogue sighed.  
  
"I dunno. I just... nevermind."  
  
The Cajun raised his eyebrow. "Just, what chere?"  
  
"That was my first real kiss. Other than the first when I drained the kid. Ended up in a coma." She dropped her head ashamed that she had let her guard down. She wasn't allowed to love. She would just end up being hurt or hurting someone else.  
  
Gambit lifted her chin with his gloved hand, forcing her to look into his red on black eyes.  
  
"I think Remy loves you Rogue."  
  
Rogue was taken back. Love? What was love?  
  
"I-I can't." She sobbed, standing up suddenly.  
  
"Rogue..."  
  
She lifted glove hand in silence, biting her lip as her tears flowed.  
  
"Ah'm sorry, I just...can't."  
  
"Can't or won't?"  
  
"Just leave me alone cajun."  
  
She walked off hugging herself, tears silently coursing down her porcelian cheeks.  
  
She just couldn't.  
  
***  
  
Pyro shifted uncomfortably on his bed. Sleep was beneath him. Maybe he should have told the Proffeser.  
  
"John? You sleepin'?" Remy's voice came from the door open door.  
  
Pyro quickly closed his eyes. "I was mate, come on in." He feinghed rubbing his eyes as Remy walked in.  
  
"Tanks." Pyro nodded and yawned.  
  
"What's on yer mind mate?" He asked tiredly, trying to keep the edge off his voice.  
  
"It's Rogue." Pyro nodded knowingly. He had seen his glances at her and the quick glances she shot across the table when she thought no one was looking.  
  
"She said she couldn't love me. Remy don't know what to do." Remy shrugged, sitting on the edge of John's bed.  
  
Over the past few months, John had become like Remy's little brother, he helped him with training and such and he knew John was not as secure as he pretended to be. He was hurtin' like the rest of them. He was just a better actor than most.  
  
He noticed John wince as he shifted abit.  
  
Remy's brow knitted. "Somethin' wrong homme?" He asked concered.  
  
Pyro shot him a frantic look.  
  
"Nope, nothing wrong."  
  
"I don't believe you."  
  
"Why not? Liars go to bad places mate."  
  
Remy rolled his eyes. "Stop playin' 'round. Just drop the act for a minute. I heard 'bout Pietro. What happened?"  
  
John sighed; he couldn't hide nothing from his cajun friend.  
  
Lifting up his shirt slightly, Remy gasped.  
  
A large black and blue bruise adored his pale skin.  
  
"Pietro did dis?" He asked. That didn't sound like Pietro. Sure he was a spoiled, brat and daddy's boy, but he wasn't violent persay. At least not towards any of them.  
  
John just nodded.  
  
Remy got up. "Come on den. Gotta be gettin' you to the docs. Gettin' patched up."  
  
Pyro shot him a look. "No way mate. I mean, I don't wanna be no trouble and cause inconvience or nothing..."  
  
Remy's gaze softed. "Its alright homme. There not gonna be upset."  
  
John nodded silently and got of bed slowly.  
  
"Come of den." Remy smiled suddenly. "If I had a penny for every time I had to drap you down to medic..."  
  
"Shut up cajun!" Pyro laughed.  
  
Remy chuckled.  
  
Little did either know that someone was watching them.  
  
And they weren't happy.  
  
***  
  
A/N: hehehe cliffie!! I know. Don't be hating! *dodges rotten fruit* Anyway, review pretty please and I'll update a.s.a.p. if you want you can even give me suggestions. Anyway! Peace, love and good fanfic to all! P.S. Sry for the angst boat there. Had to get some in cuz the next one is gonna be more humerous and all. =)  
  
Next chapter teaser: Rogue confesses, Magnetos back, and Pyro tries again. Tries being the key word. pps: never gonna be slash. dont ask. remy and pyro r just friends so deal with it.  
  
Replies: lonewolf44: Thanks for the review! Hope you liked!  
  
chibidrummergirl: Hey! Thanks for the review. Your the bestest! Hope you liked the Romy interaction or lack there of! LOL  
  
Midnight Selene: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like the Pyro humor! What's Jonda again?  
  
ishandahalf: Hi! *waves* So glad you liked the last chappie! yup, don't worry more kissage coming along. lol ehhee heres a lollipop! 


	11. The Date and Dyingkinda

A/N: Hey all! I'm sry that its been awhile. =( Heres a new chappie. and remember R&R cuz u all rock!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't. Marvel does. They are the big cheese. The macho taco, the beans on my burrito... yeah. sry. anyway on to the story! Don't own. blah  
  
After Pyro was properly wrapped and shallowed at least 10 pills he was fast asleep in the medward. "Well, how is he?" Remy asked, watching his sleeping companion. McCoy looked up from his computer. "Ah yes, he'll be fine. Just a little bit of rest and relaxion. A cracked rib at the most."  
  
Remy nodded and taking one last glance in the office strood out the door.  
  
"Hey Remy! Wait up."  
  
Remy twirrled around, surprised to hear the goth's voice behind him.  
  
"What can I do for you chere?"  
  
"Ah'm sorry Gambit. I um, I think that I love you too. I mean-" She was cut off as Gambit kissed her full on the lips.  
  
Just a slight tingle of her powers alerted her before the kiss broke off. "Wow." She said, touching her lips then smiling. "Tingles."  
  
Remy chuckled and then said sobberly. "Would Rogue like to perhapes accompany Remy to an early lunch?"  
  
Rogue started. Had he just asked her out?  
  
"Lunch...Um its not time for it to be served yet..."  
  
Remy smiled and shook his head. "Non, I mean outside de mansion. Perhapes Itailin?"  
  
Rogue gaped. No one had offered to take her out for any meal without someone else with them.  
  
"Ah, um. Yes I'd love to."  
  
Gambit smiled, his red on black eyes twinkling with exitment.  
  
"Meet me at the gate in an hour. That is enough time for you to get ready non?"  
  
Rogue nodded, still in a daze.  
  
"See you den." He ran up the stairs, only pausing to smile at her as he escaped into his room.  
  
Then she realized. A date? She'd never been on a date! What would she wear?  
  
She deceided to call for help. This was an emegency.  
  
"Kitty!"  
  
***  
  
Pyro sat up in bed uneasily.  
  
"Doc McCoy?" He called, holding his side.  
  
"Yes Mr. Allerdyce." McCoy said, walking into the small room with a clipboard and water.  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"11:43 a.m." He replied handing him the water.  
  
John took it gratefully, gluping down the water and lying back down.  
  
Suddenly, the door flew in and Remy came running in, full speed.  
  
"I did it! She said yes!!" He kept screaming.  
  
McCoy just left the room in a flurry, he didn't wanna get caught up in whatever it was.  
  
"Did what mate? And stop screamin' in my bloody ear."  
  
"Rogue! She's going on a date wit' Remy!"  
  
He hugged Pyro who shouted.  
  
'"Watch the ribs mate. Still sore."  
  
"Remy be sorry. But I'm gonna be taking her out today!"  
  
Pyro pouted.  
  
"Its sad I think. That your better looking counterpart can't get a date. This world is so twisted."  
  
Remy rolled his eyes.  
  
"Just wanted to tell you, now I gotta go get ready!"  
  
He flew out from wence he came, leaving a flurry of papers and assorated items in disarray.  
  
Then, Pyro had an idea.  
  
"McCoy, could you get Amara for me. Tell 'er its urgent and all."  
  
Hank nodded, rolling his eyes.  
  
He hurriedly laid back down and put a pained expression on his face as he heard Amara's voice threw the door.  
  
She walked in and asked, "You rang?"  
  
He peeked through one eye. "Shelia. I'm so glad you came. *cough* I don't know how much longer I can last Amara. And I just wanted you to know that I love and even death cannot separte us."  
  
Amara leaned over and looked entirly heartbroken.  
  
"Will you do me one last favor shelia?"  
  
"Yes." She said, her voice cracking.  
  
"Give me a kiss before I die. Then I'll remember it in heaven and dream about it until I see you again."  
  
Amara nodded and leaned forward.  
  
Pyro's stomach flipflopped as their lips went closer, closer, closer... SMACK!  
  
"Holy crap woman!" He cried, holding his ear.  
  
"I'm not the only one who's a drama queen you big fat lair! I really couldn't care less!"  
  
Pyro stuck out his lip pathetically.  
  
"But baby..."  
  
"Don't you call me that... you... bad lying person!"  
  
"Hey now! It was acting not lying! Two totally diffrent things."  
  
Amara rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips.  
  
"How about I make up for this, huh? I can take you out to dinner or something?" Amara looked amazed. "You just don't stop!" She cried, throwing her hands in the air. "At least I'm presistant." He waggled his eyebrows.  
  
"Please..."  
  
"Lets see..." He did his best wounded puppy dog face as he could muster in his current situation. "Uh...No."  
  
John blanched. "Please!" "NO!" "With a cherry on top!"  
  
"NO you wierdo!"  
  
Hank shut the door quietly. He was never going to get any peace and quiet.  
  
***  
  
TBC...  
  
Likie? No likie? Plz R&R cuz I wuv you all. *puppy dog pout*  
  
Replies: chibidrummergirl:Heres the next chapter I hope you liked! You a very cool person for reviewing. You rock! ishandahalf: *hands plate of hot choclate chip cookie* Thanks so much! Like the romyness? Pyro/Amara going well? or not so well lol? Midnight Selene: Hey! Jonda is ok I guess. I'm more of an Amryo fan tho. Like the little Amara/Pyro thing? Hope you liked! Danke! (thanks) 


	12. The Motorcycle and War

A/N: Hey all! Thanks for all the reviews! I know some peepz say that Remy was out of character, and he kinda was but I was tired when I wrote it and thought it might be cute. Anyway... Romyness abounds! Disclaimer: I don't own at all. Nadda. Nilch. Marvel owns copyrights and WB. Don't sue. I'm nice. *lip quivers*  
  
Rogue tapped her foot impatiently. Remy was 1 minute late. Grrr... Finally, she saw Remy creeping out of the bushes motioning for her to follow.  
  
Slightly uncertain, she followed. Then she saw it. Remy had Logan's motorcycle. Oh man he was gonna die.  
  
"Remy? The heck..."  
  
"Hop on chere."  
  
Rogue bite her lip uncertainly. Then Remy stopped, got off the bike and pulled off his helmet.  
  
Rogue was shaded by an overhanging trees, she had a silk blue blouse and a sleeveless sweater wrapped around her thin frame.  
  
Her usually pale cheeks where flushed with color and a light pink lip gloss covered her lips and blue sparkle adored her eyelids.  
  
"Whoa, Rogue you look..."  
  
She flushed and ducked her head. "I know. Kitty thought it would be ok..."  
  
Remy took Rogue's gloved hand in his and said, "You look beautiful chere." Rogue blushed.  
  
Gambit put his finger on her chin lifting her eyes to his. "Don't hide dat beautiful face. To pretty to keep in da dark."  
  
Rogue smiled.  
  
Remy gestured to the seat of the motorcycle.  
  
Rogue smiled slyly and straddled the seat, wrapping her arms around Remy's waist.  
  
He revved the motorcycle and flew out the gate, hoping that Logan wouldn't know for at least an hour.  
  
Rogue wrapped her arms tighter around Remy's wraist, the exultation of the speed and the fact she was going on her first date was amplified by the beat of Remy's heart and the brush of his hair against her cheeks.  
  
She wished she could just stay like this forever.  
  
***  
  
Pyro hobbled helplessly around the mansion. "Bobby, can you hand me *gasp* that soda please?" Acting injured meaning not having to get his butt of his seat. "Sure." Bobby got this mischievous look on his face, then threw the can high and slightly to the left of John.  
  
John jumped catching it midair. Uh oh.  
  
"Yeah, really injured." Bobby commented, smirking and rolling his eyes.  
  
John frowned and then pretending to be gasping in pain added, "You probably *gasp* broke them *wince* again."  
  
"please." Bobby walked out the door, leaving John sitting in his chair pouting.  
  
"This is war." ***  
  
Sry thats all for now. I'm getting the idea for pranks from Natural. Thanks Natural! You rock!  
  
Review Replies:  
  
Natural: Yay! I'm glad you liked my attempt at humor! You rock for giving me the suggestion on practical joke wars... hehee I just love Pyro immaturness! LOL Rock on!  
  
ishandahalf: hero? *gasp* thanks! *hugs* I'm glad you liked the Romyness, and don't worry more will come! a person: Thanks for the advice. =) Im always open for advice. I'll remember! Danke! Good luck on your book! chibidrummergirl: Hey! Thanks for the review. Maybe John will get a date...maybe... Midnight Selene: hey! I know Remy was kinda outta character there for a bit. I was tired and my remyness was leaking. *ducks head* *brightens* but I'm glad you still likie! *Hugs* lonewolf44: Hey thanks for the review! Yeah Remy was kinda mushy but don't worry he's gonna get all bad and buff soon. lol 


	13. Romeo's

A/N: Hey! New chappie! GO ME! Thanks so much for all the reviews I feel sooooooooo loved! *squeals* This chappie was inspiritered by Natural. YOU ROCK! You cured my writers block! Hey that rymes! heheh Here ya go! Full of Romy goodieness and Pyro mischeiveousness. Is that even a word?? Hmmmm.....  
  
Disclaimer: Hey. Don't own. Marvel owns. I am simply a girl with no life. huzzah.  
  
They had stopped at an italion restaurant called "Romeos."  
The aroma coming from the restaurant was mouth watering. "Smells good." Rogue commented. Remy slipped his hand into her. She tensed then realazed smiling. "Not as beautiful as you look chere."  
  
Rogue blushed. No one had ever told her she was beautiful. "Well, you look pretty nice yourself cajun." Remy smiled, his red on black eyes dazzling. "I aim to please."  
  
He opened the heavy wooden door, gesturing for her to enter. She smiled and stepped in the waiting room.  
  
"Hello I'm Kendal may I help you?" Asked a perky young girl, holding two menus. "Oui, a table for two. And can I have-" He whispered in the girls ear who looked at Rogue and smiled.  
  
"Of course. Right this way." Remy smiled and put his hand on the small of Rogue's back, feeling her lean into him comfortably.  
  
A corner booth. Right next a fountain of blue water, with abandoned pennies and nickles, making it look like a fairyland when the lights reflected off them.  
  
"Its gorgeous Remy. How'd you get the table?" She asked as he pulled out her chair for her.  
  
Remy chuckled at her childlike eagerness as he sat down.  
  
"I know de owner Angelo."  
  
"You mean his names not Romeo?"  
  
Remy laughed. Seeing Rogue smile.  
  
"Non, that was about three owners ago." He looked at his menu. "So what would you like?"  
  
Rogue smiled, then blushed.  
  
"Whatever you're havin'."  
  
****  
  
TBC I know short. Sorry. *ducks head* *Sniffles* The next chappie is dedicated to Normal who gave me the idea. GO NATURAL!!  
  
Replies:  
  
pyroluver: Yay new reviewer! Thanks so much for the review! And by the way I love your pen name! Personage: Thanks! I'm glad you likie. Don't worry Pyro will have many more moments of insanity and Amara will warm up. Get it? Warm up!!! HAHA! *coughs* sorry.... Natural: U rock! Thanks sooo much for the idea I'm soooo gonna use it in the next chapter! Thanks bunches. *hugs* Midnight Selene: Thanks! You da bomb! ishandahalf: hehe. More mushyness to come... oh yeah. chibidrummergirl: Hehe... Lets see. Will Pyro get amara? Will they go out? Sounds like a soap opera! GO ME! lols 


	14. Her Cajun and a Haircut

A/N: Wow! Thanks for the reviews! *blushes* I feel sooooo special. I'm gonna start on making my chapters longer kk? Thanks so much for the advice and praise. =) Loves to all and have a Happy Thanksgiving! Remember, replies are at the bottom and R&R! Danke!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own. Marvel owns. *sighs* *sniffles* sad sad world.... lol  
  
Pyro walked up the stairs, looking out for a certain person. Amara. She was like a living flame and he the fire god. Come on they where made for each other!  
  
Suddenly he felt like he was being watched. Twirling around he saw Amara walking behind, not really paying attention to him. Or try hard not too. He was such a sexy beast. Growl.  
  
"Hey my little fire goddess." He said, bounding down next to her. She rolled her eyes and replied. "I'm not your fire goddess Alldryce." But he could see she blushed slightly at his comment.  
  
He sighed, and ran his hand through his fire-red hair. "Listen Amara, I know you'll probably say no, but I mean, um... Would please go out to dinner with me? Tonight maybe? I swear I'll be a perfect gentlemen."  
  
He looked into her eyes pleadingly. "Why should I go with you?" She asked. "Because I really do care 'bout you. And I would be honored if you'd come with me." Amara looked at him, smiling sweetly.  
  
"See I knew you could be a gentleman. Yes I'll go with you." John blanched. "Rea-really?" He stammered, his face flushed with excitement. She laughed. "Yes. What time?" "Um, how 'bout 5:30?" She smiled, "Its a date then."  
  
She walked up the stairs, looking behind her, smiled and entered her room.  
  
He just stared. She said yes.  
  
"YES! She said she would! WOOHOO!"  
  
People stopped and stared. Suddenly Logan was by is side, his arms crossed.  
  
"um, hi." He stammered, slightly shrinking from the shorter Canadian. "You better be a gentlemen you hear? Any bad report, your going back to Mags in slices. Got it?"  
  
Pyro gulped, then nodded.  
  
"Good." He left, leaving Pyro to his thoughts. He shrugged. then jumped.  
  
"Yay!"  
  
****  
  
Rogue carefully took a sip of wine, making a face then handing it back to Remy. "Don't like it?" He asked, smiling then taking a sip.  
  
"It's a little- um strong." Remy smiled, finished off the glass then set it aside.  
  
Rogue smiled; she was loving this. Being doted on hand and foot by this handsome Cajun. Her Cajun.  
  
That thought jolted her jumped mentally. Her Cajun? Where had that come from? She smiled though; her Cajun. Had a nice ring to it.  
  
***  
  
"Bobby! mate, you gotta help me. Remy ain't here and I need to get ready for a date with Amara in-" he looked at his watch. "2 hours. What do I do?"  
  
Bobby (Cannonball) grinned then gapped. "You got her to go on a date with you? Ms. Snow Queen herself? I have to hand it to ya man, you had to have done something right."  
  
John smiled.  
  
"So what do I wear? I mean, I only have this.."  
  
Cannonball smiled. "I got something that'll fit ya just fine."  
  
Walking into Cannonballs room, he jumped into his closet, throwing things out, from baseballs to tennis rackets. Pyro picked up the tennis racket. "You play tennis mate?" He asked.  
  
Cannonball shrugged and said, "I play a bit of everything. Ah ha! Here you go, John. Perfect."  
  
Pyro looked skeptically to the shirt and khakis offered to his. "Blue really ain't my color."  
  
Bobby sighed "Come on, she'll love it. It'll bring out your eyes." He batted his eyes mockingly.  
  
"Shove it." He said, grabbing the clothes and smiling.  
  
"I'll borrow Remy's razor. I gotta shave."  
  
Bobby laughed. "Please! Shave what? Peach fuzz!"  
  
John blushed, then commented. "I'll have you know mate I've had a goatee or two in my day."  
  
Bobby rolled his eyes.  
  
"Aussies are very fair haired mate."  
  
Shoving the Aussie into the bathroom to end his chatter, and shut the door.  
  
"And use soap!" He cried as the pyromaniac started the shower.  
  
Pyro yelled something back, causing Bobby to laugh then look out into the hallway to make sure no one heard that.  
  
Then John started singing.  
  
"On all that is good please shut up!" Bobby groaned from his bed reading a comic book.  
  
Two hours? How about 2 years?  
  
***  
  
One hour and a half later, John emerged from the bathroom, pulling at his blue over shirt and white shirtless tee underneath.  
  
"You sure this is alright mate?" He asked, running his hand through his wet, red hair.  
  
"Perfect. Expect for the hair and that really ain't my area of expertise. But Jean does."  
  
"Bloody crap. Jean?" He groaned, not really wanting the red head physic cheerleader to be playing with his hair.  
  
Bobby pulled his arm. "Come on."  
  
he groaned and followed.  
  
"OH JEAN!" Bobby cried, making everyone look up.  
  
"What?" She asked, flipping through a teen magazine.  
  
"Pyro's going on a date with 'Mara. Can you do his hair?"  
  
Jean looked up interested.  
  
"Oh my gosh! That hair? yikes, I'll try but really it seems beyond repair!"  
  
John rolled his eyes, but followed Jean reluctantly.  
  
"Mousse time. Then hair spray."  
  
John yelped as she pulled a comb through his messy red mop.  
  
"Oh you big baby." Then added. "When's the last time you've comb this?"  
  
"Combed?" He thought. "Well other than my fingers.. Magneto really doesn't care about the hygiene of his "soldiers."  
  
He shook the thought off. Not a time to be depressed. He was going on a date with his goddess of fire! Heck yeah!  
  
After about five minutes of general grooming and a few snipes with Jean's scissors, and lots of mousse. He was done.  
  
Jean twirled him around in his chair like a hairdresser and said, "Tada! I'm am so good."  
  
She left, leaving Pyro to look at his hair in triumph.  
  
"Good by Pyro, hello love-god."  
  
***  
  
TBC! Was it longer? Did you like it? I thought it was pretty funny. Plz tell me what ya'll think kk?! Loves and hugs! Peace, Love and good fanfiction to all! Happy Thanksgiving!  
  
P.S. all replies will be put in the next chappie k? Thanks. Buh byes! 


	15. Motorcycles and Scott's Car

A/N: Hello! Thanks for the reviews! Danke! Here's a new chappie but its a lil' shorter. Its just about the pyro date. lol hugs and loves.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own. Joss owns and Mutant Enemy owns. Me not. *sniffles*  
  
Pyro looked up in awe at Amara as she walked down the stairs. "Wow." Was all he could say. She had a sky blue blouse and jeans that flared at the end. "Hey, John you look great!" She exclaimed, fidgeting with the end of her hair nervously.  
  
He started. The goddess had spoke to him!  
  
"You look great Amara. Um, wow."  
  
Amara giggled then blushed.  
  
"I thought maybe we could go to eat then maybe the fair? Its here, I mean if you don't wanna-"  
  
"Sounds great." She interrupted, dropping her hair from her fingers.  
  
"Thanks for asking me out. It was nice."  
  
"Thanks for saying yes." Was all he could say. She was way to good for him.  
  
Naw. He thought. But she was great, beautiful, spunky...  
  
*sighs*  
  
"She really is too good for me. This will be the best date she'll ever be on!"  
  
John offered his arm to Amara, who took it blushing.  
  
"Oh!" She cried. "How are we going to get there?"  
  
Ouch. He didn't think of that.  
  
"I'll drive. Scott said I could borrow his car." He was gonna die.  
  
Scott was gonna kill him. Twice. Then chop him up and stomp on him...  
  
Pyro shuddered at the thought but then grabbed the keys that sat on the desk next to the door, looking quickly right then left.  
  
"Wow, that's really nice of Scott." Amara commented.  
  
"Yeah, sure was." Pyro gulped at thinking at the trouble he was gonna be in.  
  
Oh well, he was the villain right? Time to act, um... villainy.  
  
Opening the door for Amara, he sat in the driver's seat nervously.  
  
Starting the car, he sped out of the mansion, the radio blaring.  
  
All his worries where cast away when he saw the way Amara's hair blew in the wind and smile on her face.  
  
He felt his face flush just thinking about her.  
  
She was never going to forget this date!  
  
***  
  
Rogue hopped on the bike behind Remy, clutching onto his waist a little more comfortably.  
  
"Did you have fun chere?" He asked, playfully pushing a helmet on her head.  
  
She nodded then smiled.  
  
"Home we go." Gambit said revving up the motor, and sped out of the diner's parking lot.  
  
"Remy?" She cried, almost screaming through the wind.  
  
"Oui?"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
She felt Gambit smile. "Any time chere. Any time."  
  
She smiled and rested her head on his leather jacket, feeling the warm leather press into her wind bitten face.  
  
This had to have been the best night of her life.  
  
***  
  
TBC... Likie so far? Datie things? Goodie? Thanks for the reviews guyz! Lovz and hugs! Replies at the bottom, and the next chapter will be dedicated for Natural who gave me the idea. You rock Natural!  
  
Replies:  
  
chibidrummergirl: Hey gurl! I dislike Jean too. And scott. grrs...hope u liked! ASGT: Thanks so much! I knew the names sounded wrong. Thanks again hope you liked! XeVoAmArA: Hi! Thanks so much for the review! That sounds like a great plot! I just might use that if its ok with you! Thanks again and glad you like! Pyro is the love god! Amara Allerdyce: Thanks so much for the review! John is a hottie! *winks* Totally great couples I have to agree! Thanks again and I hope you liked! ishandahalf: I loved the whole her cajun thing too! Thanks so much for the review and I hope you liked! SperryDee: Thanks for the review! Hope you liked! 


	16. Can you say Grand Theft Auto?

A/N: Hey all! Heres the next chapter! I'm glad you liked the last one! =)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own. Marvel and WB kids do. *sniffles*  
  
Pyro drove the car uneasily. He was seventeen, but Magneto said a driver's lincence was stupid and foolish, so he'd never gotten one. And Remy or Piotr always got to drive.  
  
"You al right?" Amara asked, looking at his strained features.  
  
"Nope nothing at all love. Just nervous I 'suppose." He smiled nervously.  
  
She smiled and said, "Don't be."  
  
He was melting. She smiled at him. He was puddy in her hands...  
  
Too bad he was so focused on Amara he didn't see the car pull out in front of him.  
  
"John look out!" She cried, pointing to the red convertible up ahead.  
  
John's eyes widened and he veered hard to the right and into the ravine.  
  
Oh crap. Scott was going to kill him. Slowly and painfully.  
  
"Amara you al right?" He gasped his heart still racing in his chest.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine."  
  
He heard police cars above them, the sirens blaring and red and blue lights lighting up the foliage around them.  
  
"Kricky. Xavier's gonna kill. After Scott."  
  
"Why would Scott kill you?" Amara asked stuffily.  
  
He stomach turned and he felt bile in his throat.  
  
"Um..."  
  
"You stole his car! Oh. my. gosh. That's called grand theft auto!"  
  
Pyro winced at her harsh tone. Crash and burn.  
  
"You kids all right?" A policemen said, opening Pyro's door and shining the light in his face.  
  
"Yeah we're fine. I don't think the bloody car is though. Is everyone okay up there?" He asked.  
  
The man nodded then asked, "Can I see your driver's lincence please?"  
  
"Um, I think I left it in my other wallet?" He ventured, and heard Amara groan and slam her heard on the dashboard.  
  
The policemen frowned and motioned him out of the car.  
  
"Right, I think I'll need you to come with me. Your girlfriend too."  
  
Pyro gulped as Amara threw him a withering look.  
  
Stepping out the car, he trudged behind the man in uniform reluctantly. Now Xavier was surely gonna throw him out.  
  
He blinked back unwanted tears and he and Amara where put into the cop car.  
  
Amara sat and far away as she could from him, her arms crossed and her jaw set.  
  
He was dead.  
  
The car came to a abrupt halt in front of the Police Station.  
  
They motioned him and Amara up the stairs and into the white building.  
  
"Can you give me the name and number of your parents?" The guard asked, pulling out a notepad and pen.  
  
Pyro bowed his head.  
  
"Professor Charles Xavier is our headmaster. The number is..." Amara stepped in, not looking at John.  
  
The man nodded and asked them into a small cell next to his desk.  
  
"I hate being in jail." Pyro muttered, looking around at the whitewashed walls with markings and names everywhere.  
  
Amara sighed. "I knew you've probably been to them more than once."  
  
Pyro glared at her. "Yes love I have. It wasn't always my fault."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Don't give me the sob story. 'Magneto made me do it...' Please." She turned away from him on the cot and stared at the wall. John bowed his head and wished this day would end.  
  
He remembered another time, in jail...  
  
*Flashback* Fire was everywhere. Consuming his house and several buildings next to it. He was helpless to stop it. He could of if he knew what he could do, but he had never even heard of mutants before. The police questioned him and when he started to run in fear, they tackled him to the ground, causing him to bite his lip hard.  
  
He tasted the metallic taste of blood in mouth as the shoved him in the police car, muttering about mutants being unclean and ignorant. Witnesses say they saw him; he didn't even see him.  
  
They man handled him into the station, not even attempting to be gentle as the cuffed his hands together and through him in a small cell with no windows.  
  
He had been scared. He didn't know what was happening. Then, Magneto came. Told him that he didn't do anything wrong, that he could control his power. So he followed like a lost lamb in search of a flock, and everything else, just fell into piece...  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
He heard Xavier's chair before he saw him. He raised his head and swiped at a few offending tears that spilled down his cheeks as he looked up.  
  
He and Logan came up the front of the jail cell. Pyro searched for any warmth in his eyes but saw none. He was going to be dumped again. He bit his lip as Xavier said in a stone cold voice, "Lets go you two. You both have alot of explaining to do."  
  
The guard opened the door, nodded to Xavier and Logan and frowned at John. John ducked his head as he walked behind Xavier.  
  
When the where out of the building, Logan grabbed hold of Pyro's shirt and practically shoved him in the car.  
  
As they got in, Logan growled, "Not a word."  
  
He heard Amara sniffle. He couldn't help it.  
  
"It wasn't 'Mara's fault, I told her Scott said I could borrow the car. She didn't know." The look Logan tossed at him made him shiver. If Magneto where here he would just laugh or get extremely upset that he had to come down to the police station.  
  
"I didn't think she did, kid. Just shut up and stay still."  
  
Pyro nodded and put his forehead on the cool glass of the window pane. They arrived at the mansion, and as Pyro got out he saw the faces of many students pressed up against the glass.  
  
Scott was standing on the top of the stairs, frowning and his arm crossed ridigly in front of him.  
  
Walking up the stairs was like walking towards his death. He hated the speech that would soon follow. He was failure and a stupid nit.  
  
Xavier sent Amara to her room, telling her that he would talk to her later.  
  
"Please join me in my office." He said, his wheelchair rolling towards there destination.  
  
He felt the many glares of the students on his back. Gambit would be upset and disappointed. He knew it. He heard whispers like, "I knew he was trouble." and "I heard he totaled Scott's car."  
  
He bit his lip and stepped into the large room. Xavier motioned for him to sit and he did, sinking back into the leather seat trying to hide from the Professors's gaze.  
  
This was it. He knew he could never be one of them.  
  
*** TBC  
  
Do u likie? The next chappie will have Romy, I promise. Natural's idea will be in here soon, promise! =) R&R pretty plz!  
  
Replies:  
  
ishandahalf: Thanks for the review and I'm glad you liked the last chapter!  
  
SperryDee: Next chapter Remy and Rogue will kiss, promise! LOL. ROMY ROX!  
  
chibidrummergirl: You where correct about the car being totalled! LOL. Thanks again!  
  
Amara Allerdyce: Hey! Thanks sooooo much for the review. I'm sure Scott won't hurt John...much. LOL. Hope you liked all the Pyro goodness!  
  
Natural: Jamie it is then! I like that idea. *grins* Remy left his motorcycle at Mags. after he left so he took Logan's lol. Glad you liked!  
  
To all the others who aren't reviewing but reading, THANKS! 


	17. The Mistake

A/N: Hey all! Thanks for the reviews. I quite taken with the last chappie. Hehehe Romy in this chapter, THEY KISS! Finally! hehe R&R!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own. Marvel and WB kids owns. Skrewwy world  
  
Pyro fidgeted in the leather chair, hoping just to disappear. Xavier just sat, looking at him. "I'll pack professor." He stood up, ducked his head and started out the door.  
  
"John." He stopped, but didn't turn around. He didn't want him to see the tears rolling down his face. "Its alright, Professor. Thanks for everything. I always skrew up good things."  
  
With that he scrambled out of the room, his eyes blurred by tears.  
  
"John?!" He heard Amara cry as he ran past her and down the steps. Tripping over the last few, he threw open the large doors and darted out into the woods. He didn't know where he was going; he didn't belong anywhere.  
  
Twigs and thorns snagged at his clothing and hair, mixing blood with tears still mingling on his face. He stumbled upon a steep imbankment, sending him rolling down the hill and into a small Brooke. Not even bothering to get up, he curled up in on himself, shaking as the sobs racked his body.  
  
The water seeped through his clothes and down into his bones, causing him to shake violently. He felt worn and old. Like someone who had been pasted from person to person, never finding a real home. Not until now. And he had skrewed that up too. He always did.  
  
Crawling into a pile of dead leaves, he curled up along a tree as snow began to float towards the ground. And there, he waited and cried.  
  
***  
  
Remy helped Rogue off the bike, putting his arm around his shoulders, drawing his trench coat off himself and covering her head from the snow. "Ah can't believe its snowing!" She exclaimed, laughing as snow flakes danced around them lazily. He pressed his lips to her head softly, smiling at her.  
  
They got up on the steps and just stopped. Like time had stood still. They gazed into each other's's eyes for what seemed like forever, then, slowly Remy tilted his head towards her and put his gloved hand under her chin, making her look at him.  
  
"Ah don't wanna hurt you." She said quietly. "You won't. I promise." His lips briefly touched hers, then pulling her into a hard kiss as she kissed back. Stopping a few seconds they waited until Rogue's power powered down again. It felt so good. Even with brief contact seemed like heaven to Rogue.  
  
She smiled as he tucked a stray lock of white hair behind her ear, she surprised herself by leaning into his hand nuzzling his hand softly.  
  
"Ah had a great time Remy." Remy smiled, the cold seemed nonpersistent. "So did I chere. Do you think we could do dis again?"  
  
She smiled. "Ah was worried that you wouldn't ask." They kissed short but passionately, leaving Rogue breathless.  
  
Oh. mah. gosh. She loved him.  
  
Suddenly, Scott rushed out, causing them to break away. He didn't even seem to care about their close quarters. "Remy, its John. He's run. He's out there somewhere!"  
  
Gambit's head shot up; it was below zero degrees. "What happened?"  
  
"I'l explain as we go. Come on!"  
  
Amara then rushed out and exclaimed, "I'm coming too!" They jumped into the X-Jeep as Wolverine drove up. Rogue grabbed Remy's hand and jumped in after them.  
  
They sped down the driveway, who knows where he could be now. "De woods. Dats where he'd go." Remy commented, leaning out of the window letting the wind cut into his numb face.  
  
"JOHN!" He called along with Scott, Rogue and Amara.  
  
"Hold on." Logan said roughly jerking the jeep into the woods, turning on the spotlights and going a few feet in the woods, then stopping.  
  
"Here, we're gonna hafta go on foot. Don't wanna run over the kid." Logan handed each of them a blanket in case they found him. "Meet back here in 30 minutes."  
  
They all nodded. Amara dashed out of sight. It was all her fault. She was way to harsh on him. He had only been trying to make their date perfect. And she had to make a bigger deal of it then it already was.  
  
"John!" She cried, her voice cracked with emotion. "Please..." She sobbed. "Please..."  
  
***  
  
Remy rushed through the dense trees and stumbling through the undergrowth and foliage the snow had hidden from sight. He came upon a steep hill, and seeing crushed leaves and branches. He had fallen. He slid down the hill into the small Brooke. "John! Where are you?" He called.  
  
Then he saw it. John's blue shirt from underneath a pile of leaves and snow. "Dear goddess John." He kneeled down, picking the younger man up. John coughed a deep throaty cough, his skin a sheet white and his nose was red.  
  
"Come on, we're gonna get you outta here." He picked him up wrapping the blanket around his prone form. He ran back up the hill, stumbling slightly then crying out, "I found 'im!" over and over.  
  
He got to the jeep as the others had arrived. "Oh mah gosh, John." Rogue said, placing her gloved hand on his frozen cheek.  
  
Amara's voice caught in her throat as she saw his frozen body covered in brightly colored blankets. "Lets' get 'im in the car." Logan said, not liking the way the kid looked. Remy got in front and pulled Pyro next to him, putting on the heater to full blast.  
  
"Try to get him to drink this." Logan said, handing him a jug of warm water. Remy nodded his thanks, he tipped John's face up and dribbled a few drops in his mouth as his throat reflexively swallowed. "Good John, keep drinkin'." Remy wasn't real sure if he was even conscious but he was breathing but his pulse was shallow and thready.  
  
They pulled up to the Mansion and Remy hopped out of the car, carrying the unconscious John in his arms. Hank opened the door before he even got off the steps ushering them in. "Get him in the med ward." He touched the boy's face. "He's freezing and wet. Hurry!" Remy nodded and ran after the Beast.  
  
Amara started to follow but Logan put his hand on her shoulder to stop her. "Just wait kid. We'll just wait."  
  
Logan as well felt a little responsible. He had been pretty rough on the kid after all. Amara felt tears stream down her frostbitten cheeks as she ran to her room and dropped onto her bed. It was all her fault.  
  
***  
  
TBC... MUAHAHAH!!! A cliffie! hehehe Don't worry, I'm already writing the next chapter and will have it up by tomorrow. R&R!  
  
Replies:  
  
The RP: John's always seems to be in trouble huh? LOL Thanks for the review!  
  
Princess-Pixie-Sugar-Stix: I LOVE PYRO TOO!!! AHHAA Thanks!  
  
The Rogue Cajun: Thanks for the review! Hope you like!  
  
ASGT: Hehee... I love John! Scott's car does seem delicate. LOL  
  
Natural: Hey! Ur ideas will be used definatly! Love 'um! Thanks for the great praise for Pyro's character. *blush*  
  
Amara Allerdyce: I hope you liked the kiss! LOL ROMY RAWKS! Thanks for the review! 


	18. Just a Kid

A/N: i'm looking for a beta(editor is what i think its called..) for the X- fics. I have a great one for my Buffy ones but I need an X-person. Any people willing to read chapters early review, and knows something about grammar and spelling.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own. WB and Marvel own. Pooh.  
  
P.S. To all, I am deeply apoligizing. I messed up Bobby and Sam. *weepz* Sorryz. Bobby is Iceman and Sam is Cannonball. Thanks!  
  
John was rushed to the medical ward, Remy still cradling is still, cold form. "Hurry, onto the table." Hank exclaimed, as he pulled out several dry blankets from the rack. Lying John on the table Hank proceeded to wrap him in many blankets, taking off his soaked shirt and wrapped him in tightly.  
  
John was coughing a deep throaty cough, causing his still form to shake harder with the coughs. Large, dark circles where apparent on his light cheeks, and his lips a sickly bluish color.  
  
"Everyone out. I need to check up on him." Hank ordered ushering them out of the room.  
  
Remy relucatantly left the room and collasped into a small chair beside the door, putting his head in his hands. He felt a light brush on his shoulder, and looked to see Rogue with a concerned look on her face. "Is he gonna be alright?" She asked softly.  
  
Remy shook his head. "I'm not sure. De doctors in working on his now." He chuckled. "John always hated doctors. Wonder what he'll do when he wakes up." Rogue forced a small smile, then wrapping her arms around his neck, she drew herself into his lap leaning her head on his shoulder. And there, they waited.  
  
***  
  
Amara paced her small room with tears blurring her vision. It was her fault. Why did she always have to be such a witch? He was just trying to impress her. No one has ever tried that with her before. No one's really cared enough.  
  
She stopped, then biting her tongue she sat on the bed weeping openly. If he die- No she wouldn't think like that. He would pull through. He was too cocky not too.  
  
Then she remembered the look in his eyes when the Proffeser came. The deep pits of sorrow and shame. Like the world was ending. He loved her. And she loved him. She loved him? Did she? She ran out of the room, down the hall and into the med ward where speed past Remy and Rogue holding eachother in the loundge.  
  
Running through the doors she saw Hank pushing a needle into his arm with bright green fluid. "Amara?" He asked looking up. "You shouldn't be here right now. He needs rest."  
  
Unbiddened tears threatened to fall as she said, her voice wavering a bit. "Will he be alright?" Hank nodded then smiled. "Why don't you sit with him? I think it would help him sleep better."  
  
Amara nodded her thanks and gratefully took the chair next to his bed, wrapping her tiny hand in his. He suddenly looked so young and lost; not the normal cocky, fire-crazy Aussie. Just a kid. And thats what he was, being manipulated by Magneto. He wasn't evil. He was just a kid. Like her.  
  
And she loved him.  
  
*** TBC... Sorry for the shortness! R&R! Thanks!  
  
Replies:  
  
ishandahalf: Like the comfort? LOL ROMY ROX  
  
Midnight Selene: I'm glad you liked the kissage! So did I! Amaryo is cool!  
  
KS-fan: Hey! Thanks for the review! I love Pyro and Gambit too, and I like to show their soft sides. I'm glad you like it so far!  
  
Jay Goose: Hey! Danke for reviewing! Poor John, I just can't keep him outta trouble. Maybe Remy's next... LOL  
  
The RP: You thought it was sweet? Thanks! *hugs*  
  
SperryDee: I hope I hurried enough! LOL poor johnny. *weepz*  
  
ASGT: Yummy kissage. Oh yeah. Don't worry Logan will get a little upset with their pda. LOL  
  
Amara Allerdyce: Don't worryA.A. John will have more cockness and pyroage soon! Pyro rocks! 


	19. Is this a Dream?

A/N: Wow! I can't believe how many reviews I've gotten! WOWSER! *blushes* I am soooooooo happy. *hugs self* Anyway, enjoy the next long chapter! Remember I'm looking for an editor!! LOL BYES!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own. WB Kids and Marvel owns! Skrewwy world. *sniffles*  
  
Pyro began his journey to consiousness when he felt something slip into his hand. Warm, soft and small. He a gasp escaped his lips as he felt a needle slip into his arm. "I think he's waking up." He heard a voice say, lulling him back to consciousness. "Amara?" He thought, his mind in a jumble from some reason. "No. Amara hates me. I skrewed it all up." He felt someone pat his cheek lightly, someone with a furry hand... McCoy.  
  
He opened one eye. Then the other. The faces of Doctor McCoy and... Amara? "'Mara?" He asked, his throat cracking slightly. "Hey." She said soothingly, pushing some of his red hair out of his eyes. "How do you feel?"  
  
"Is this a dream?" He asked looking into her brown eyes. She smiled. "No, this is as real as it gets." She kissed his head gently, and John thought he was going to blush. Oh wait, he was.  
  
"What happened?" He asked, looking around the white room, starting to get a little uneasy.  
  
"You went out into the wood Mr.Allerdyce. Got soaked to the bone." McCoy replied, filling up another needle.  
  
"What? Oh yeah. Right." Then he frowned and a cold wash of dread engulfed him. "Right um, I'd bettah get packing." He tried to rise up but was held down by Amara's hand on his chest.  
  
"The Professor isn't that mad. Just gonna make you repair the dent in Scott's hood. It wasn't that big a dent as it felt." He ducked his head. "And I thought it was the best date ever."  
  
He looked up astonished. "Really?" She laughed. "One I'll never soon forget."  
  
He smiled cutely. "Wow. Um, why am I in the medical ward?" He asked suddenly, peering anxiously at the I.V. in his arm.  
  
"You where out for awhile there. Just had to get some fluids in you. No worries." She said smiling, then holding onto his hand.  
  
He squeezed her hand tightly, just make sure she was real.  
  
"I'm right here John. And I'm not leaving you now."  
  
***  
  
Remy felt Rogue stir in his arms. After waiting a few hours she had giving up her fight for consciousness and feel blissfully asleep.  
  
"Hey." Remy said, brushing a stray lock of hair from her eyes. She smiled. "Hey thare." She said, looking into his black and red eyes gently. "Did John wake up yet?"  
  
"Oui. Amara's in der now wit him. Thought it was better to leave dem alone, no?"  
  
Rogue smiled. "Yeah, and I certainly don't mind waitin'."  
  
He kissed her softly on the lips, pulling away before her powers had kicked in.  
  
There was a growl behind them. Uh oh.  
  
"Uh, hey Logan..." Rogue said nervously.  
  
"Rogue." He motioned towards Remy. "You. Now."  
  
"Logan..." Rogue started.  
  
"Now!" He growled.  
  
Remy got up quickly. "Right. Going."  
  
Rogue shot Remy a "look", he just smiled somewhat uneasily.  
  
"Um, is dis de part where you tell me if I hurt her then you'll come after me..."  
  
Logan shook his head, looking bemused. "Naw kid. This is the part where I tell you, you hurt her and I'll rip out your guts." He said calmly, as if discussing the weather.  
  
Remy paled then smiled. "I would never dream of hurtin' my chere'."  
  
He growled again. "She ain't yours cajun. And just believe me when I say, that my claws here will be gettin' real friendly with that face of yers if you don't learn ta keep your mitts off her."  
  
Remy smiled. "Yes Sir." He said, mocking a salute. Logan just growled and walked away, leaving Remy chuckling behind him.  
  
***  
  
TBC  
  
Likie? No likie? WELL TOUGH! heheh j/k. anyway R&R!  
  
Replies:  
  
Queen of Hearts747:Thanks for the review! You rock!  
  
ishandahalf: HI! *waves frantically* I'm so glad you likie!!! Oh yeah, Pyro's feeling good alright. LOL  
  
SperryDee: Thanks! *hands tissue* I know, very fluffy, I makes me *sniffle* too. =) YOU ROCK!  
  
Natural: U rawk! Thanks again. *smiles* I am feelin' special right about now! =)  
  
chibidrummergirl: I'm glad I've made John an enjoyable character for you. I feel so loved. *sniffs* Hope you liked!  
  
Jay Goose: Thanks again! I know, how could Amara not love that huggable aussie?! Rawk on!  
  
Midnight Selene: YAY! I love Amryo. Makes me feel all fuzzy. Or maybe thats the turkey. *shrug* Anyway! Thanks bunches!  
  
Amara Allerdyce: Your right, John is one very hot dude. *sighs* Wowser. I'm glad you like my depiction on Remy/Rogue. Thanks!  
  
lixa: Sorry the chapters are so short... I don't have alot time to type but try to update often. Thanks for the advice tho. =) I'm glad you think the story is doing good! Rawk! 


	20. Playing with Fire and Down to This

A/N: WOW! I've almost got a hundred reviews!!! *conffetti* When I reach a hundred I'm gonna celebrate by writing one HUGE chapter!!! PLEASE WILL SOMEONE BE MY X-MEN EDITOR?? *weepz* Pweety please??? Hope you likie! This is a longer chappie! Go ME! Its my birthday... oh wait it isn't. *shrugs* Whatevah. BYE!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own. Marvel and WB Kids owns. No me. *sniffles.* Evil world...  
  
Pyro awoke again to a soft silence. Not as anxious as before. Amara sat next to Pyro's bedside, her head resting at his side, her hand intertwined with his.  
  
Shaking his head slightly, then closing his eyes as the dizziness came and left, he smiled at Amara's sleeping form.  
  
His fingers brushing through her hair, she groggily awoke.  
  
"How you feeling?" She asked softly, stroking the back of his hand where the IV lay.  
  
"Better luv. You really should get some sleep. Not here though." He stared at her odd position in the chair as she bent to lay her head on the uncomfortable leather of his bed.  
  
"No." She said softly. "I'm not going to leave you... Again." Her eyes clouded with guilt and silent pain.  
  
Pyro felt his pulse quicken as she looked close to tears. Feeling electricity almost as his bandaged hand brushed her check. "Luv, this isn't your fault." He leaned back, grimacing slightly. "It was mine. I was a stupid bloody bloke to go get Scott's car. I don't even have my linsence." He mumbled the last part.  
  
She smiled softly, and he felt his spirits lift just with her face.  
  
"Yeah, but I coulda been more understanding. You where just trying to impress me." A slight glimmer was set in her eye as she said, "And I'm a low maintance girlfriend."  
  
He blanched slightly. The room seemed to buzz.  
  
"Grr- girlfriend?" He asked, wondering if had heard right.  
  
She laughed. "Of course silly. That's what you wanted right?"  
  
He smiled. "Yes luv, more than anything!" He leaned down, and placing his bandaged hand behind her head as they bowed in for a kiss.  
  
Suddenly, McCoy walked in with paper in hand. "Oh my I've got so much wor-" He was cut off by the sight of the almost-kiss. He stammered. "Elsewhere work I'll um... Yeah, right... I'm leaving." He left the room flustered, glasses tilted slightly on his blue, furry face.  
  
John bit his lip in aggravation. Surely she wouldn't wanna kiss after the moment was ruined.  
  
Instead of pulling away, she leaned closer and said, "Now where were we?" He smiled and pressed his lips softly against hers, feeling an almost shock between them.  
  
Still in mid kiss, Pyro realized that something felt wrong. It certainly wasn't her...  
  
"Crap!" He cried, slapping at the now singeing sheets. During the kiss Amara had slightly um, flamed out causing his powers to fluctuate.  
  
"Opps, sorry!" She cried embarrassed and red faced.  
  
He looked up and said, "I just playing wit' fire."  
  
***  
  
Remy placed a small kiss on Rogue forehead before letting her off into her room for the rest of the night. McCoy had come out just moments ago looking slightly embarrassed and informed them that John was feeling, well.  
  
Remy felt that all was right with the world now; Rogue was the love of his life, Pyro finally caught himself a girl thats as a pyromaniac as he is, and they had both, learned to love and trust.  
  
Unfortunately, fate decided to deal them both a fateful hand that night.  
  
As Remy climbed into bed, discarding his dusters and shoes and using his only clothes as pajamas, he heard something creak.  
  
Sitting up immediately, he grabbed a few cards that he kept under pillow, instinctively.  
  
Nothing. A gentle breeze caressed his cheek as he looked around the room suspiously.  
  
Wait. Breeze?  
  
Jumping out of bed in a flash, he sent a round of cards in the direction of the open window. Something laughed maniacally.  
  
"Magneto." He whispered, his last card thrown.  
  
Another chuckle as Magneto's form came through the window omnimously.  
  
"So glad you remember my name Gambit" He suddenly gripped his hand, and Remy's chain necklace laced around its owner's neck, pulling him closer and closer to Magneto as Remy struggled relentlessly.  
  
He was now face to face with Magneto; or more of face to knee. The chain bore him into the ground to kneel in front of the Master of Magnetism, leaving him panting and sweating.  
  
"Finally recognized your place Gambit? Hmmm?" Magneto chuckled. He enjoyed this. "Maybe not. But you will." The chain lashed out, striking Remy hard in the face, leaving an angry red mark in its path.  
  
"Believe me Gambit. A war is brewing. I just hope you've come back on hands and knees before that. Because my dear if you don't," His eyes gleamed as they looked at Remy's bowing figure. "I'm afraid you'll just have to die with the rest of them."  
  
Remy forced his head up and bit back a reply. "At least I donna die a coward like you."  
  
Magneto's eye twitched, sending the chain to Remy's other cheek; yet he made not a sound. Not for him.  
  
"Very well then. Give a message to Charles for me will you? Tell him, it is nearer than he thinks." He turned and stepped towards the window, then turned and commented, "And tell that girlfriend of yours to watch her back. Don't want her hurt or anything."  
  
"You leave her alone!" He cried, getting up.  
  
"Thats up to you now isn't it?"  
  
With that he dropped out of sight, the windows shut and the chain dropped uselessly to the ground.  
  
Remy turned and fought back tears.  
  
Why'd it always come to this? ***  
  
TBC... Hope you liked! Thought it was a little longer... But anyway, here are the replies!!!  
  
chibidrummergirl: Thanks soooo much for all your great reviews. You rock and I'm glad you like the story!!  
  
Arain Rowan: Hey thanks for the review! *smiles and waves* Logan kinda strikes me as the control freak kinda guy! LOL thanks again!  
  
ishandahalf: Hope that was quick enough! =) I'm glad you liked the Wolvie and Remy interaction there... Me too! LOL  
  
SperryDee: Thanks! I liked writing the logan and remy part!  
  
Midnight Selene: Isn't amyro just beautiful? Romy rox! Go John, Go Remy! LOL Thanks again!  
  
Jay Goose: I'm glad you think I'm good with updating! YAY!! *waves* Thanks soooo much. Dont ya just love John?? LOL  
  
Queen of Hearts747: Thanks for the review! Glad you like! 


	21. Right Now and Waiting

A/N: YAY! Thanks sooooooo much Jay Goose! I would love for you to be my editor! THANK YOU!!! *waves and smiles* Thanks for all the grrrrrreat reviews. *hugs to all* Heres the next chapter!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own, Marvel and WB Kids own. *sniffles*  
  
After Magneto left, Remy collapsed onto his bed, his head in his hands. What was he supposed to do? Go back to Magneto? Betray Rogue?  
  
"I won't let her be gettin' hurt." He said silently. He had too. For Rogue.  
  
Now what would Pyro say? He has Amara, the love of his life. Why now?  
  
***  
  
Pyro sat up slowly as Amara offered him some soup. He reached for the bowl but Amara pulled it away saying, "Hey, lemme do it. Lemme take care of it." He smiled and let her spoon the warm broth into his awaiting mouth.  
  
The hot soup slid down his throat easily, soothing his burning throat. The doctor diagnosed him with a sort of cold. Nothing big of course, but he needed to stay in the medic ward so it wouldn't spread.  
  
Of course, Amara was with him 24/7. Feeding him, making sure he was kept warm, that there was always clean tissues. Pyro was walking on air; he had his girlfriend waiting on him hand and foot, and even when he tried to get her to let him do something she would always give him stony looks. Her don't-mess-with-me-I'm-in-nurse-mode look.  
  
Amara had left at twelve that night after both Hank and John had convinced her that he wasn't going to die in his sleep. He was just about to doze off when the lights came on, full beam.  
  
"What the..." He saw Remy by the door. A determind look on his face and bag in hand.  
  
"Come on John." He said stonily, his eyes vacant. "We have to go."  
  
John sat up shocked. "What? The bloody is your problem?"  
  
"Magneto came. We don't go back he'll hurt de girls."  
  
John's face fell. He let his head droop to his chest. "Why when we're so happy that he comes back into the picture?" He stopped and rubbed the back of his hand against his cheek, trying not to have Remy notice that there where tears falling from his green eyes. "I was finally... I dunno happy."  
  
Gambit forced a smile. "We got to go homme. We can't let 'em take de girls. I couldn't live wit' dat."  
  
Pyro nodded then sniffed. "Do you need to get any tings?" He asked.  
  
"I don't have any things. Lets just get out of here."  
  
Remy nodded as John threw on his coat that was hanging on a chair next to him and jotted down a quick note.  
  
"Come on John. We gotta hurry!" Persisted Gambit, looking around dodgedly.  
  
John nodded and follow Remy, he looked back once then shut the door.  
  
***  
  
"Oh my gosh. How can they do this to us?" Amara choked, sobbing as she held John's letter in her trembling hands.  
  
"I knew they couldn't be trusted." Logan snarled, his fists clenched.  
  
Rogue stood in the corner; this couldn't be happening. Not when she was so close to... loving.  
  
Amara looked at the note once more that read; Dear Amara, I'm sorry, but Remy and I had to leave. It wasn't safe. I'll see you soon, luv. I love you. -John  
  
Amara held the letter to her chest, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"They said it wasn't safe. What does that mean?" She sobbed.  
  
Xavier appeared behind her.  
  
"Magneto."  
  
***  
  
Rogue slammed her door. He wasn't coming back. How could she had thought that he could have loved her?  
  
Curling up on her bed, she drew her knees to her chest and sobbed heavily.  
  
She laid her head down on the pillow and felt the crinkling of paper.  
  
She pulled out a letter. Remy.  
  
Reading it softly to herself it read: Dearest Rogue. Please don't be angry. I had to go. Its out of our control now. With him I don't know what he mighta done. I love you and will contact you as soon as I can. Please don't come looking for me. Its safer. I will see you again darling. I love you with all my heart. Yours, Remy  
  
A small picture floated out of the crumbled enevlope. Picking it up gingerly, she sniffled at the sight.  
  
It was one of the only pictures they had taken together, at the mall. He was holding her close and she was smiling. Smiling. She couldn't even remember how to. Not with him gone. Him, he had said. Magneto.  
  
"I'm comin' Remy. I don't give up the person ah love without a fight."  
  
***  
  
Remy and Pyro sat in the very last seats of the worn bus. The leather seat where cracked and taped over many times over, the smell of strong perfume from the women next to them, to the heavy stench of cigarette smoke from the bearded man in front.  
  
They drove through the busy cities and the small tows, they all melded together as one. And all the while not saying a word. Nothing needed to be spoken; they where going back to the one place they never wanted to see again, back to the crushing brutality of the one man they dispise.  
  
John leaned his head against the cool glass of the bus as the snowflakes swirled madly outside. To the old woman in the seat in front, she was visiting her daughter. The bearded man in the front talking to her was on his vacation, and the mom and twin girls behind they are going to see there dad who was on a business trip.  
  
But not them. No, they weren't going to see family, friends or go on vacation. They where going to the human hater, the one man that could ruin it all for them, and for themselves. To the kids in the back to the people up front, they didn't even know what was coming. No one did.  
  
"John?" Gambit asked, breaking the stony silence.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Do you love her?"  
  
Pyro smiled. "What do I know about love mate? I'm helping the one man that hopes to destroy it. But, yeah. From whatever bit is left of me I do love her. If love is not being able to eat, sleep or think of anything else. When I'm not with her I feel sick and... never mind. You don't wanna come into my little pity party mate."  
  
Remy smiled. "I know what you mean homme. I truly do."  
  
Pyro turned toward him, his back cracking from sitting in the same position for so many miles.  
  
"What are we going to do when we get back? Tell 'im we're sorry? Hope they'll welcome us back with open arms? I mean, we go back to what we where? I can't forget 'bout Amara. "  
  
"I can't forget Rogue. We will get back to them. If we play our cards right, we might just take Mags down with us."  
  
Pyro smiled, then stopped.  
  
"I seriously dought that Mr. LaBeau." Came a voice behind him.  
  
Gambit gulped and turned around, his heart pounding in his chest.  
  
"Magneto?"  
  
"Surprised Mr.LaBeau? Maybe you thought that you could just, how did you put it? 'Play your cards?' Believe me Gambit, what'll happen to Rogue if you do try anything? Ever thought of that?"  
  
Gambit avoided Magneto's gaze so he couldn't see the pure hatred in him.  
  
"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" He exclaimed, grabbing Remy's jaw and forcing his head up. He smiled, then chuckled. "You have anger, good. Hate. Even better. Use it, because you will need it." He slapped Remy's head as he let go, twisting his neck as the backhand came.  
  
He turned to Pyro, the tension in the air was almost suffocating.  
  
"And as for you Allerdyce. Believe when I say that I will waste no time putting you away if as so much look at me in a way I don't like. I know your weaknesses Allerdyce. Don't think I won't use them to my advantage."  
  
Gambit saw that the bus was stopped and everyone was crumpled in their seats trying to avoid the powerful mutant in front of them.  
  
Magneto looked around then snapped, "Lets go. Now." That tone left no room for argument. They silently arose and walked out of the bus slowly, not looking into the faces into the people around them. They knew what they would see. Fear. Hate. Pain. That's what it always was.  
  
The bus sped off as the got off, making Magneto smile sadistically.  
  
"Well that was fun. Come on, our transport is waiting." The followed him to an outcrop of trees where three metal balls lay in wait. Pyro nervously jumped in. He was claustrophobic and Magneto knew this of course, not that he cared.  
  
Remy threw his stuff in and hopped in, throwing one last glance to the normal world before the metal closed in around him.  
  
He felt the small air crafts take off, as he sat back and stared at the crumpled picture he kept in his back wallet. A small picture of Rogue he had taken secretly when she was not looking. She was smiling, and the sun was shining in her face making her pale skin look as pure as the moon itself.  
  
He would see her again. Soon. He just had to wait. ***  
  
TBC... Long?? Hmmms??? Most of it was introspective cuz I was feeling introsectivally- whatever you know what I mean. Anywhos, please R&R!! Danke and Merci Buku!  
  
Replies:  
  
chibidrummergirl: Bad guys are mean. *pouts* Can't live with 'em, can't write a successful story plot without um. I tell ya. *shakes head*  
  
ishandahalf: Yes Magneto is verrrrrry evil. I don't like him. *sticks out tongue at Magneto* Hmm... Anywho, thanks for the great reviews!  
  
Jay Goose: YAY! I would LUV for you to be my editor!!!! *hops around joyously* Just give me some way to e-mail ya and we'll start post taste! YOU RAWK!!! Thanks for the review!! =) *smiles*  
  
KS-fan: Ain't it sad? I mean, they where just happy and now....*sniffles* Evil Magneto. Thanks for the review! Rawk on!! 


	22. Together Alone

A/N: Oh. Mah. Gosh. I'M LOVED!!!!! YAY!!! Thanks sooooooo much for the great reviews! You guyz rawk hardcore! Have a cookie! *hands reviewers cookies* Special thanks so Jay Goose for being my editor!! You rawk!! =) Here's the next chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own, Marvel and WB Kids own. *sniffles*  
  
Pyro felt odd walking back into the metal hallways, seeing the rest of the Acolytes. Piotr sitting calmly in the corner chair; Pietro blabbering on the phone. Magneto didn't look too happy. Not at all. He stood in the middle of the room, arms crossed.  
  
"Well?" His voice echoed in the metal room, making Pyro cringe. "What do you have to say for yourselves?"  
  
Remy just dropped his bag and leaned up against the wall.  
  
Pyro tried to look unperturbed, not making eye contact with the imposing figure in the middle of the room.  
  
Suddenly, a metal wire whipped itself across the room, wrapping itself around Pyro's thin neck.  
  
"I asked you a question Mr. Allerdyce." He snarled, his hand posed above his head.  
  
Pyro winced as his feet left the ground only to be held up by the thin wire around his neck.  
  
Remy took a step forward only to be held up against the wall himself, when another wire tied his feet together.  
  
"Well?"  
  
Instead of saying "Sorry." or whatever lame excuse he was going to come up with, Pyro smiled and said, "Honey, I'm home."  
  
He saw Gambit smile from across the room. Magneto's face grew red.  
  
Pyro took out his lighter quickly, igniting a flame and throwing it at Magneto.  
  
Erik just laughed as he deflected the fireball with a plate of steel. He let John hang for a moment then released him just as he started to turn blue.  
  
Pyro dropped to the ground hard, gasping as he untwisted the wire from around his neck.  
  
He grimaced as Magneto's shadow came over him. "That was not a wise thing to do John." He backhanded John hard against the jaw, sending him flying against the metal wall behind him.  
  
Pyro felt his jaw throb as Magneto again stood above him.  
  
"Colossus." He said, directing his attention to Piotr. "Take him to back room until he learns how to behave."  
  
Piotr looked like he was going to refuse but then nodded and took a step forward.  
  
He proceeded to jerk Pyro up by his shoulders as he maneuvered him towards the end hall.  
  
"Where are you taking him?" Demanded Remy unleashed from his wire footholds.  
  
Magneto's eyes flashed. "Where he will be held until he can control his temper. Now get to your dorm room immediately less you want to join him."  
  
Remy's eyes flashed with rebellion. He wasn't going to leave John in there alone.  
  
"Well fine den."  
  
***  
  
"I spy with my little eye something that starts with W."  
  
"Wall."  
  
"How'd you guess?"  
  
"John?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
Silence.  
  
It was cold in the "back room" an entire room made of steel. No warmth crept from the walls or floors and the room was devoid of any blankets or cots.  
  
"Remy, can I ask you a question?" John asked, trying to loosen the cuffs that bound his wrists together.  
  
"What?" Answered Remy irritably.  
  
"What the heck were you thinkin'!?"  
  
Remy shrugged in the dark. "Sounded noble I guess."  
  
Pyro sighed. "Mate, next time you feel like being noble...don't."  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
"Please hurry Rogue." He said silently.  
  
***  
  
"Professor! We gotta go help 'em!" Rogue cried, standing up.  
  
"I'm sorry Rogue but that's just what Magneto expects. It's a trap and we'll just have to wait. I know you care for him..."  
  
Rogue held up her hand. "Ah can't believe you. The defender of all that's good... blah, blah, blah. You won't even help to save two boys who helped us and gave us information on the very man holdin' 'em!"  
  
"I'm sorry Rogue, truly I am. But, I can't risk anymore lives."  
  
Rogue stormed out of the room, infuriated.  
  
Time to go onto Plan B.  
  
4 Hours Later...  
  
The full moon shone through the window, creating a halo effect in Rogue's room.  
  
Pulling on a few extra layers of clothes for warmth, she stuffed several items in her duffel bag; flashlights, blankets, food, water and money. Also a few weapons; but pepper spray was the only thing she could find that wasn't under lock and key.  
  
She started out her door to find Amara standing there with a bag over her shoulder as well.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Rogue asked annoyed, shouldering her bag.  
  
"You really thought I'd let you go alone? John's out there too you know. Besides, I can drive and I can light fires. I'm a human torch. That's got to be better than those flashlights you're carrying." She motioned to Rogues bag side pocket where two flash lights prodded from within.  
  
"Yeah, well. Just don't get in the way."  
  
As they walked down the hall they came to a sudden stop as they saw Jean exit the bathroom.  
  
"Oh crap." Amara muttered.  
  
"What are you two doing up at this hour?" Jean asked; her hands on her hips. Her bright pink silk pajamas nearly blinded them in the dim light.  
  
"Leaving." Rogue said, starting to pass her.  
  
"You can't! The professor will be upset! It's against the rules!"  
  
That was it.  
  
Rogue backhanded her, knocking her unconscious.  
  
Amara looked at her startled.  
  
She smiled. "Been waitin' to do that for a long time."  
  
Amara smiled back and they exited the mansion into the cold night.  
  
***  
  
TBC... Sorry couldn't resist a little Jean bashing. Hehehe. Anywho, R&R!  
  
Replies:  
  
RoguesHeart: marvelous? Oh thank you! *blushes.* You rawk. Thanks for the review!  
  
chibidrummergirl: Hey gurl! I know I hate Mags too. Evil, evil man. I would appreciate if you wouldn't use too much harsh words. I would just rather not have too much cussin. *smiles* You still rawk!!  
  
Amara Allerdyce: Thanks! I know, Magneto is the meaniest person in the world. *pouts* Hugs! Glad you like!  
  
PossesedRoguey: You love it!! OMG! Thank you! *sniffles* You rawk. I almost cried too. So sad. Evil Magneto. Thanks again!  
  
ASGT: hehe, thanks for the review! Remy always makes it feel better. lol  
  
ishandahalf: Glad you likie! No way would Rogue give up on that Cajun. Who would? LOL Thanks for the review!  
  
SperryDee: I know. It's sad. But a tragic, romance kinda way. lol Thanks for the review! You rawk!  
  
Jay Goose: Thanks so much! I'm glad it was emotional. I tried but I didn't know how it was gonna come off. Anywho, editors rawk! Thanks so much for volunteering. I cannot spell and have bad grammar. LOL You rawk!  
  
Natural: Hey! Thanks for the review! I think I need an editor cuz I cannot spell and I have bad grammar and I want to improve my stories and writing. Thanks again! *smiles and hugz* 


	23. Lets get this Party Started Or oh no Rog...

A/N: Hey! Wowser I got lots of reviews! YAY JEAN BASHING! WOOHOO! *happy dance* Anywho, heres the next chappie. Sry it's been a while but I had an English paper to type. C ya's!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own. Marvel and WB Kids own. *sniffles* evil, evil world.  
  
Pyro rested his head uncomfortably on his shoulder, straining his neck.  
  
"It's not worth it. I can't sleep!" He moaned, trying to get comfortable in his chained state.  
  
"Shut up, John."  
  
John sighed. He decided to hum to some Christmas songs... deck the halls with bows of holly...  
  
"John..." Came Remy's dangerous tone.  
  
"Yesh mate. Someone's a little' up tight."  
  
Remy turned towards him and replied, "Listen, I'm chained in a cold, dark, cellar. I may never see my chere again and I certainly don't wanna 'ear you hummin' some Christmas music!" He snapped.  
  
"Someone's a little cranky..." Pyro muttered.  
  
"Why me?"  
  
***  
  
Rogue started up the jeep determinedly. She saw Amara looking at her skeptically.  
  
"What? Ah can drive."  
  
Amara raised her hands. "Drive then."  
  
Rogue smirked and slammed on the gas, hard.  
  
There was a splintering sound of wood as she burst through the garage door.  
  
"You could have opened the door first!" Amara squeaked as stray pieces of wood flew over the car.  
  
"Oh, yeah. That was intentional."  
  
"We're going to die!" Moaned Amara as they spun down the road.  
  
***  
  
Dawn crept over the stronghold slowly, as if reluctant to come near Magneto's dark lair.  
  
"Raise and shine." Came a voice as the door opened and closed to the cellar.  
  
Remy blinked a few times, trying to rid his eyes of his wary sleep. Beside him Pyro snored. Rolling his eyes, he kicked him hard in the leg.  
  
"OW!" He cried, waking up. "What the bloody-"  
  
He stopped as he saw Magneto in front of him.  
  
"Now, time for show and tell. What did you tell Xavier?" Magneto asked, taking off one of his gloves.  
  
"Well, I told him you wear pink underwear, but I don't think he believed me, mate." John said sarcastically, smirking.  
  
Magneto's face contorted with anger. His backhanded Pyro hard, the chains around his wrists cutting into them deeply.  
  
"Now, again. What did you tell Xavier?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Remy? Perhaps you would like to say a few words?"  
  
Remy tilted his head as if thinking hard. He bit his tongue then said, "Non, can't tink of anythin' homme."  
  
Magneto's face turned a bright red. He grabbed Remy's cuffs and unlocked them from their hold, but still leaving them dangling from his already sore wrists.  
  
"Let's see if a nice stroll will help jog your memory, hmm?" Using his powers, he dragged Remy by his chains, ignoring Pyro's struggling.  
  
"Oh, don't worry; I'll be back for you." He told Pyro.  
  
***  
  
Magneto dragged Remy through the freshly fallen snow, purposely causing him to trip and fall several times until his clothes where soaked through.  
  
"Anything coming yet Gambit?" He asked as they neared a large tree.  
  
Remy stared at him hard.  
  
Magneto smiled. "I didn't think so."  
  
Using his chains he hung Gambit over a large tree limb, leaving his feet dangling five feet above ground.  
  
"Call me when you're ready to talk."  
  
Remy struggled violently as Magneto left. The chains bit into the soft flesh around his wrists, and his already soaked tee shirt was freezing.  
  
Who knows what would happen to Pyro.  
  
"Hurry up Rogue."  
  
***  
  
TBC  
  
Sorry it took so long but I was watching Buffy. Sry. It's snowing so we gotta outta school for today! YAY!!  
  
Replies:  
  
PossesedRoguey: Hehehe... I loved the slap too. I never liked Jean... grrr...  
  
leann: Don't we all love a good Jean bashing! OH YEAH!  
  
ASGT: Oh! I wanna conga! NO MORE JEAN AND SCOTT YAY!!  
  
Amara Allerdyce: Thanks! I'm glad you like the Remy and John friendship. (p.s. to all...no slash)  
  
Flame31: Thanks! You rock! I love the penname by the way! Fire... *unfocused*  
  
SperryDee: Jean bashing! Huzzah! Thanks for the review!  
  
Ellavira: Jean bashing is a very good way for you to relieve pent up anger. Oh yeah.  
  
Jay Goose: Hey! Thanks for the review. I knew what ya meant. =) You're a great editor! 


	24. Waiting for You

A/N: I am soooooooooo sry for not updating for so long. *sniffles* Just had lotz to do. Srys. Plz R&R!! Thanks!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Dont own. Marvel and WB Kids own. Blah  
  
Remy hung precariously over the ground below. "Dis ain't to hard. Remy can get outta dis one..." He said, Magneto must have really underestimated him. "I wouldn't do that Gambit." Came a voice around him as he tried to flip over the branch.  
  
"An' why not?" He asked sarcastically.  
  
"Because of this," He said as several metal disks flew out of the dome and created spikes benethe him. "And this." Remy saw a small window opening, Magneto had Pyro in a death grip, pinning his arm behind his back causing him to wince painfully.  
  
Remy sighed, defeated. He couldn't let Magneto hurt his friend. He hung there. And waited.  
  
***  
  
Rogue looked at the monitor on the screen of the truck and pointed to a small, blinking red light. "Thats where Remy is." She exclaimed trimuphantly. Amara leaned closer. "What about John?" She asked anxiously.  
  
"Hold on..." Rogue pulled over to the side of the road and tapped a few commands into the computer screen of the X-Jeep. "There." She said, pointing to a blue light that started to blink. "We don't have alot of time, it looks like there in trouble."  
  
"Step on it!" Amara cried. Needing no other urging, Rogue took off down the snow covered road and towards Magneto's.  
  
***  
  
Magneto placed more pressure on Pyro's already aching arm before saying. "Now what did you tell Xavier, hmm?" Pyro snorted. "I told him that you sleep with a stuffed bear."  
  
Magneto wasn't amused. John thought his arm would snap if any more pressure was put on it. "I have ways to make you talk."  
  
Pyro grinned and said, "You got that off a movie right? Thats where villians get all there haughty comebacks right mate?"  
  
Magneto chuckled then backhanded him hard across the face.  
  
"Fine. We'll do this the hard way."  
  
***  
  
TBC Sry so short Ill write more soon! Thanx! R&R!! 


	25. The Calavery

A/N: I am soooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in so long!! *crying* I got a new SIMS game and its fun.... *trailes off* yeah. Well. Here ya go! Disclaimer: Yeah. Don't own. Marvel and WB Kids own. BooHoo. Pyro leaned against the cool metal of the wall, teetering between consciousnesses. He had to stay awake; Remy was out there. What if something happened? The only good thought he had was Amara. His Fire Goddess. He smiled in thought of her. Then suddenly he heard a small chirping noise. He looked around, trying to find the source of the distraction. Pyro found it on...himself. "What the-"  
  
The small chirping noise stopped and a voice entered his ear. "John?" He shook his head. He must be imaging things. "John can you hear me?" It came again. "God?" He asked stunned. "No moron it's Amara!" "'Mara!?" He yelped, looking around quickly. "Where are you?" "In your head." "Well ya, you know that darlin'..." "No no! I mean there's a small device under you're right ear. That's how I'm talking to you." "Oh. Well ok. Are you close?" "Sorta." "Did you bring help?" Pause. "Amara?" He asked quietly to make sure no one was listening. "Yeah. Yeah, I brought help." She finally replied. He sighed and then smiled. "Good. Just hurry sweetheart." "I will." **** Remy hung over the metal spikes, willing the rope not to break. He tried humming to himself, and counting to 1000, but he always forgot where he left off and had to start all over again. He suddenly heard a noise. A faint crack of leaves. He tried to turn around to see what was approaching. The tree obscured his vision and the snow continued to fall on his eyelashes, making it very hard to see. "Who's dar?" He ventured. "Shut up cajun!" He heard. The voice of an angel. "Tank goodness you here chere'. Remy gettin' rope burn." Rogue put her hands on her hips at the bottom of the tree. "I'm comin'. We just gotta make sure you don't fall and end up like a pincushion." Remy faked a laugh. Oh joy. The Calvary. ***  
  
TBC!! Plz R&R! Makes me write faster!! Thanks! 


	26. A Quick Drop and a Fast Stop

A/N: OMG!!!! I am sooooooo freakin' sry about not writing. School. Blah!! Anywho, here's a new chappie just for you! Plz do your thing and review!!! (Heheh, that rhymes) Disclaimer: I don't own. Marvel and WB Kids owns. Poo.  
  
A Quick Drop and a Fast Stop  
  
Remy struggled to keep still as Rogue tried to scurry up the frozen and icy tree.  
  
"Any time now chere'." He gasped, straining not to push his weight into his sore arms.  
  
"Ah'm hurryin'. Just hold on."  
  
Suddenly, Remy jerked. The ropes where loosening.  
  
"Rogue!" He yelled; the very tree that he wished to get off of was the only thing now  
  
keeping him from becoming a very frozen pincushion.  
  
"Remy!!" Rogue cried, reaching out to a low branch to climb faster.  
  
Remy said a quick prayer as the ropes jerked again.  
  
"Well, dis certainly ain't good..." **** "Amara?" Pyro whispered as someone opened the metal door.  
  
"Unfortunately for you no." Came a steely reply. "Amara dear, please say hello."  
  
Pyro gaped as he saw Amara bound behind Magneto with a few thick chains, held up only by Magneto's will.  
  
"Amara!" He cried and struggled against his bonds uselessly.  
  
Magneto just laughed.  
  
If only he had his lighter...  
  
Wait.  
  
Pyro glanced at Amara's clenched fist. Inside he saw one the most beautiful things; fire.  
  
He smirked.  
  
"Thanks for delivering Mags." Magneto's face turned from menacing to questioning.  
  
With all his strength Pyro reached out to the fire that called him and named him, pulling it to him.  
  
The fire danced across his palm as he smiled at Magneto's stunned expression.  
  
"But, wait! It's not delivery, its bloody Digorno!" He cried, smoldering the metal holding his wrists.  
  
He stood and threw small fireballs at Magneto as he himself, gathered a few metal utensils lying around.  
  
Unfortunately fire over metal... metal normally wins. Fire can mold it, but metal destroys it and only becomes stronger. *** HEHEHE!!!! Cliffie! *snicker* Anywho, if u want more just R&R! Plz!!!!! *sniffles* Byes and have a good day!!!!! P.S. thanks to editor (the notsonotorious) Jay Goose 


	27. The Trust Factor

A/N: I am soooooo sry!! *cries* School has been busy, and then spring break.... I know, excuses, excuses. LOL PLZ read and review cuz it'll make me happy. *hugs self* P.S. Sry for the freaky formating/spacing on the last chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't Own. Never will. It sucks.  
  
Trust??  
  
"Remy! Hold on!" Cried Rogue, trying desperetly to hold onto the icy branch.  
  
"I would if I could!" He gasped, attempting to hold on the the slippery ropes.  
  
Rogue climbed faster and faster, well as much as she could with the wet and icy branches.  
  
"Rogue, I'm slippin'!" Came Remy's voice.  
  
"Please hold on..."  
  
"I dun'no if I can..."  
  
****  
  
Pyro felt something slam into his side, knocking the air out of him.  
  
He heard Amara scream; wait, was she hurt?  
  
He tried to open his eyes but his head hurt, felt like someone was drumming on it.  
  
He felt a cool hand on his forhead.  
  
"Mum?" He said, slightly dazed.  
  
He looked up to see Amara looking at him with a worried expression on her face.  
  
She smiled.  
  
"Sorry, you just reminded me of me mum." John confessed bashfully.  
  
Amara laughed some-what chocked, "Thats not a great pick up line John."  
  
He smiled. Then stopped.  
  
"Mags?" He asked, looking around the cold dungeon.  
  
"He left, you where banged up pretty bad though. Just rest. Rogue's here too. Her and Remy will find us."  
  
Pyro rolled his eyes. "Great. Our lives lie in hands of two love birds. Just great."  
  
He tried to laugh but his side exploded in pain. He felt a hand brushing through his messy hair soothingly.  
  
"I'm sure they'll find us. Just rest."  
  
And he did.  
  
*****  
  
Rogue reached her hand out to Remy's.  
  
"Chere', dis ain't working!" He exclaimed, grabbing ahold once again of the slippery rope.  
  
"Then drop!" Rogue cried.  
  
Remy turned to her. "What? You nuts chere'?"  
  
"I'm gonna try ta channel some'a Jean's powers, when ah absorbed her once. Proffeser's been helping me. This is the only way. Just please trust me!"  
  
Remy bit his lip.  
  
"I don't trust people easily chere'."  
  
"Good, cuz neither do ah."  
  
Remy looked into her pleading green eyes,  
  
then, he let go. 


	28. Safe and SoundAlmost

A/N: Hi everyone! Wow, thanks for the reviews for that last chapter. Made me feel special. *hugz self* lol I know, I was gone for a while, and I did what I hate when others do.... don't update for months!!!! *hangs head in shame* I am sorry. *puppy face* But, heres a longer chapter! And replies! Thanks sooooooo much!!!! And remember R & R!!! =)  
  
Replies: ishandahalf: hehehe... thanx I liked the mom line too Karakin: Thanks for the review! I love jean bashing too. *evil smirk* And don't worry, Kurt will make an appearance. I love him too! Thanks again! me: Thanks for reviewing! Hope you like it!! Kitsune Jagan: I know, very long wait. *hits self* ow... anywho, thanks so much for reviewing and I'm glad you like it so far!! crazy4horses: All 27??! Wow, you rawk! I luv ur screen name 2. *smiles* Thanks for reviewing! Hope you like the next chapter! untouchablegoth: hehehe... I hate cliffhangers too... but ur reading this right? Lol Hope you like it! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Safe and Sound... I think  
  
Remy let go and closed his eyes. He was falling fast and was sure at any moment he would be impaled by the large metal spikes piercing through the frozen ground. Nothing. He opened his eyes to see Rogue above him, one hand on her head and the other out stretched to him. He was floating; she did it. Sweat ran down Rogue's pale face and Remy felt himself waver. "Chere'? I t'ink Remy needs down now!" He exclaimed as he fell a few inches. He saw Rogue bit her lip nervously and began to move her hand over to the other side. Remy let go of the breath he had just realized he had been holding. Six feet above the ground he fell. He jumped up immediatly as he saw Rogue sway on her icy limb. He ran under the tree just in time to catch her. "Rogue? Chere' wake up! You did it!" Whispered Remy, carefully brushing a piece of stray hair away from Rogue's pale face. "Remy?" Came a reply. "You alright?" Remy blow a sigh of relief and nodded, his throat dry. "Lets go find Pyro." He stated, setting her down carefully. "And Amara..." "'Mara here too?" He asked exaspertadedly. She nodded. "Its a freakin' reuniun huh chere'?" Rogue smiled and took his gloved hand into her own shaking one. "Lets go kick some butt." **** Amara ran her hand yet again through John's short spikey hair; the color of bright red had now faded into a brown from the grime. She loved his hair; maybe even her favorite part of his boyish good looks. It just seemed so... comforting. She didn't know how, or cared to explain. She rested her hand on his cheek, feeling the heat rise from it, shocking her momentarly. "John? Swee-" She stopped and realized what she was about to say. Biting her lip she carefully grabbed the rugged blanket on the other side of her and tucked it gently around him, a futile attempt to keep him warm. He was shaking, but sweat ran freely down his face. "Amara?" He said, not opening his eyes. "You alright love?" Amara smiled. "I don't think I'm the one you need to be worrying about." His laugh turned into a small cough. "They here yet?" Came a chocked answer. Amara's face fell. "No. But they will be." "We gonna get outta here Amara?" He asked, looking at her face. "Promise." Suddenly, she felt lowered her head and gently kissed his lips with hers. She pulled away stunned at her sudden action. Pyro looked just as shocked. But, definatly happy. "Take that as yes I suppose." He chuckled. He took her hand in his and kissed it gently. Amara sighed and looked through the bared windows. "Hurry Rogue."  
  
TBC... 


	29. Surprises

A/N: Hi!! waves Thanks for the reviews! smiles Heres the next chapter. I'm getting faster now... hehehe Tell me what ya think!!  
  
Pyro awoke to someone brushing his hair. It was calming. Soothing.  
  
Amara.  
  
He smiled at the mere thought of her name.  
  
Then, he hurt. Everywhere.  
  
He couldn't suppress a groan as he felt the pounding in his head worsen.  
  
"John? You awake?" Amara asked timidly, as if afraid she'd break him if she talked too loud.  
  
"Yeah. You alright Shelia?" He asked, rubbing his temples in an attempt to ward of the insistant headache.  
  
"Yeah. Just waiting..."  
  
John groaned as he remembered; Rogue and Remy would rescue them. Hopefully.  
  
With Amara's power drained and his lighter gone, they where powerless.  
  
Looking around the metal cellar he felt the cold almost seeping into hs bones. He had just gotten over a cold. Why now?  
  
He coughed, slightly, trying to cover it up.  
  
"Are you ok?" Amara asked urgently, resting her small hand on his forehead.  
  
"Don't be worryin' shelia." He said, smiling weakly. "It'll all be better soon."  
  
And with that he felt his eyes close and his consiousness flee.  
  
Rogue pressed herself along the building with Remy, slowing her caotic breathing down.  
  
"Theres a door up there." She whispered, pointing to a two story high window above them.  
  
Remy sighed and chewed his lip thoughtfully.  
  
Then, he smiled.  
  
"Chere t'ink she could fly again?" Remy asked hopefully.  
  
Rogue looked up at the window again. "We'll never know until we try." She smiled but inside she felt her stomach twist; she didn't have that much control yet, what if she fell?  
  
Closing her eyes she focused on the barred window. Grabbing Remy's hand she felt them float slowly off the ground.  
  
She almost opened her eyes, but closed them again tightly as they fell a few inches. This required her total consentration.  
  
She kept remembering the window... almost there...  
  
Finally, she felt Remy's arms tighten around her waist as they where put slowly down on the sill of the window.  
  
She opened her eyes. "I did it!" She whispered excitiedly.  
  
Remy smiled, then looked inside.  
  
Amara was on the cold metal floor, Pyro's head in her lap, and from the looks of it he wasn't consious.  
  
"Remy, sugar, how are we gonna get in?" She whispered, fear grabbing at her.  
  
Before she even finished her question, he grabbed two of the closet bar and they began to glow.  
  
"Watch out 'chere." He warned. She ducked behind him, careful not to fall off the sill.  
  
There was a small explosion, and the feeling of tiny pieces of metal showering them both.  
  
"Rogue. We're in."  
  
Remy jumped down and landed on his feet steadily, nodding for Rogue to come down also.  
  
Amara looked up, relief flooding her features.  
  
"Thank goodness! I thought you'd never find us!" Amara exclaimed, sitting up stiffly in the chains that bound her to the wall.  
  
Remy carefully disenagrated them and then turned his attention to Pyro.  
  
"Whats the matter wit' him?" He asked, picking him up.  
  
"I dunno. He just... passed out." She said.  
  
Remy frowned; he didn't like the way the heat seemed to radiate off of Pyro's shivering body.  
  
"Lets get out of here."  
  
Amara nodded and Rogue grabbed her arm to help her to walk.  
  
Then suddenly, the door swung open and in came Magneto.  
  
"I've been waiting for you two." He said smiling.  
  
"Yeah, me too." Came a voice behind him.  
  
Pietro.  
  
TBC  
  
hhehhee.... cliffies. Tell me what you think! Thanks to my editor JayGoose!! You rawk!! 


	30. Sacrifice

A/N: Hey all! Thanks for all the great reviews!! You guyz rawk! claps Heres the next chapter and by request of pyrobabe here's a BIG Pyro chappie!! GO ME!!! hugz self There needs to be more Pyro fics out there, so get writin' people!! LOL R&R peepz plz!!  
  
PS  
  
Thanks to everyone for reviewing!!!  
  
"Oh crap" thought Pyro sighing. He didn't need this right now.  
  
He knew Amara could take care of herself, but at the same time he felt the need to protect her; and he would.  
  
He stepped slightly in front of her as Pietro speed by, catching Remy off guard and pushing into a nearby wall.  
  
All Pyro saw a silver blur that whizzed by laughing at Rogue's futile attempts to catch the silver speed demon.  
  
Amara summoned a flame to her hand and a grateful Pyro used it to create a circle of fire around them all, hoping to shield them all from Pietro.  
  
Magneto just laughed; he seemed to be enjoying himself.  
  
Pietro stopped, smierking.  
  
"Oh-how-cute-Pyro. Got-a-girlfriend?" He taunted, his hands on his hips.  
  
John smiled mischievously. "More than I can say for you mate."  
  
Pietro's gaze darkened. "Your gonna regret that one freak." He snarled as he speed through the flames; the red-orange licks of flame never touching him.  
  
Pyro gathered some fire around him and into his open and ready palms.  
  
"Wanna-fight-fire-boy?" Pietro spat speedily.  
  
"Oh now, Pietro lets act our age, not your dress size!" He came back smartly.  
  
Pietro snarled and whipped around him, shoving him into the wall.  
  
St. John winced as his back connected with the steel wall. Pushing himself up, he threw fireballs at him.  
  
But, Pietro has too quick; he darted away before the heat could even reach him.  
  
"Everyone-has-a-weakspotloser" He said. "I think your is your girl"  
  
John tensed.  
  
"Thats what I thought. Bye bye Flame Freak lovers."  
  
Pyro speed over to Amara and his fist connected with her stomach, flipping her over.  
  
"STOP!" Pyro cried, seeing Amara hit the ground hard.  
  
"Or what?" Taunted Pietro.  
  
Pyro bit his lip. "You can take me okay mate? Just leave her alone." he paused seeing Pietro's unwavering expression. He tried again. "Please?"  
  
He motioned to Remy to get the girls out of here.  
  
Remy stopped, but then nodded slightly.  
  
"What about your little posse' here?" Pietro asked, motioning to Remy, Rogue and the unconsious Amara in Remy's arms.  
  
"Let 'um go. I'll come willingly. Just let 'um go."  
  
Pietro looked at his father, his eyebrow raised.  
  
Magneto nodded.  
  
Pietro smiled then stuck out his slender hand.  
  
"Deal."  
  
Pausing, John took the speed demon's hand in his and shook.  
  
"Deal."  
  
A/N: TBC.... ehheehhe I just luv cliffies!!! hehehe cackles Don't hurt!!! ducks Plz r&r!!! Hugz!! 


	31. Sacrifies, Torn Loyalties, and Tomorrow

A/N: I am soooo sry its been so long since Ive updated. I went to camp and stuff. Still luv me? Will u review still? puppy face Here u go!!!  
  
Remy grabbed Amara's arm and pulled her out the door despite her protests.  
  
"Stop! John's in there!"  
  
"He made a choice chere'. Lets not let it be for nothin'." Gambit replied, gazing steely ahead.  
  
Pyro was given new orders now. Take the mansion. Capture the students. Magneto knew that he knew the place better than he, and would likely have more success that if that half wit Sabretooth did.  
  
Pyro sat in the corner of his room; his door locked from the outside to make his attempts at leaving impossible.   
  
He played absent mindedly with a ball of fire, twisting it every which way making it dance in his hands.  
  
It began to take shape and form. He bit his lip as a figure of a girl danced around his open palm.  
  
"Please forgive me Amara." He whispered, shutting his hand, dousing the flame.  
  
He was torn. He had to protect Amara from Magneto and whatever he wanted with Xavier's students, but he also had to do as ordered to fufill that promise he had made to himself.   
  
To protect her.   
  
He smiled as he imagined what she would say to that.   
  
"I don't need protecting John Allerdyce!"   
  
He knew that was true; she was the toughest Sheila he'd ever come across.   
  
And probably ever will.  
  
John jerked his head up and the door to his dark room scraped open, metal again metal.  
  
Magneto's menacing figure stood in the doorway, his cloak clasped around his neck.  
  
"So Pyro. Time for training." He smirked. "You will be leaving tomorrow for the mansion."  
  
John held his gaze to the floor and nodded stiffly.  
  
"Now come."   
  
Pyro hesitantly followed him out of the room into the dojo.  
  
John came back into his room stiff and sore.   
  
The practice had been brutal. The things he couldn't block where tossed back at him even harder.   
  
He sighed as he lay down on the firm mattress of his bed, wishing silently for the comfortable beds and rooms at the mansion.  
  
He stomach growled, reminding him that he hadn't eaten all day. Magneto was still punishing him. How long that would go on was hard to tell.  
  
He just wondered how Remy and the girls where doing.  
  
"We have to go back for him Professor! Magneto could kill him!" Amara cried, standing up from her chair in Xavier's office.  
  
"Amara sit down please." He rubbed his temples as if fighting back a headache. "We will of course go back for the boy. But not tonight, not now. Its nearly midnight and you all just traveled back from his lair. Which was not good judgement at all."   
  
Rogue just sat there, not really paying attention.  
  
"Rogue how is Remy?"  
  
"Good ah guess. He's in the kitchen. Eatin' ah guess. But- he's worried about John." Rogue chewed her lip before continuing. "He doesn't know what Mag's will do to 'im. He said anything is possible with him."  
  
Xavier nodded, his brow furrowed in concern.  
  
"Go to bed now girls. We will talk more in the morning."  
  
Amara stood up again. "But what about John!?"  
  
"Tomorrow Amara. Tomorrow."  
  
"But he could be dead by tomorrow! Don't you see! He's in danger!" She exclaimed angrily.  
  
"I know Amara. Settle down. Please. We can't do anything till the morning. You'll just have to be patient." He replied.  
  
Amara sat down, rubbing her eyes. "Tell that to John."  
  
TBC....  
  
Likey? Dont like? Review plz!!! 


	32. Memories

A/N: Hey guyz. I'm sooo sry that I haven't updated lately. =( school and all...yeah...

So okay, heres the next chapter and don't forget to review! btw does anyone know why the new season of X-Evo hasn't aired yet??

Disclaimer: Don't own, Marvel and them own...

Pyro was laying in his cot, silently praying that somehow things would go alright.

But somehow, deep down he knew they wouldn't.

He thought about Amara, how much he cared for her. That he'd probably never see her again.

Pyro's body still ached, but it seemed irrelavent to the matter at hand.

He felt alone, scared, just plain not happy.

Maybe someday, his life will be easy, a normal happy lifestyle he gave up such a long time ago...

_Flashback_

_John knew that something was wrong with him. when even his friends wouldn't even come near him. _

_He wasn't like he used to be. He was a freak. He had to leave. To run. Just to get away..._

_End Flashback_

Remy cupped his hands under the hot water, splashing it on his tired face.

Rogue had went back to her quaters a couple hours before, leaving him alone to his thoughts.

John was one of his best friends, even though he could be annoying, a little obbessive and maybe a little crazy.

He was like a little brother. And now, he was gone.

He closed his red eyes briefly and sighed heavily, the weight of his sorrow on his shoulders.

Amara got into bed stiffly, still sore from the days excersition.

She rested her head on her pillow, a silent tear ran down her cheek.

She had went to save John, and instead she had left him behind. With Magneto.

If she had one wish, it just to see John, one last time...

Rogue was exasuated. Emotionally and physically. Remy was safe, inside his room. Safe from Magneto.

But John...She sighned just thinking about the young man she had come to know as comrad instead of enemy.

She was still mixed up over Remy. And her feelings. Was it really worth it? Was it worth the cost of perhaps getting her heart broken again.

_Flashback_

_He leaned in for a kiss, she felt her lips brush against hers. Then it was a blur. After what seemed like an eternity he was lying on the floor shaking and stiff. She had screamed louder than she ever had. His parents wouldn't let her visit him in the hospital, wouldn't even let her talk to him. And she never did. _

_End Flashback_

She finally drifted off to sleep. The memory still fresh in her mind...

TBC...

Please review and tell me what you think!!

GothicRose2004


	33. Hot Chocolate and Late Nights

A/N: Hey! I'm sooooo sorry its been such along time since I've updated. School and all....blah....

Anywho, heres the next chappie. Its kinda short but its almost time for bed, sooo....just leave me some reviews!! plz!! luvs to all!

Also Amara prays in this. If u dont like that than don't read. Okay? I'm not changing anything tho, so no compliants.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, Marvel and stuff owns all. I own nothing. weep

Pyro flicked his ligher. on. whoosh. off. repeat.

He was going crazy. He had to get out of here. Now. He couldn't take it anymore.

He was alone. In the dark. Feeling along the walls, he pulled himself up to his window, the steel bars the only thing between himself and freedom.

Suddenly, he got an idea. A crazy idea. But when has that ever stopped him?

"Please work, please..." He chanted his mantra over and over again as his nearly empty lighter. Finally. There. A spark. That was all he needed.

He formed the spark into flame hot enough to bed steel, burn metal. And thats exactly what he was going to do.

John twisted the flame around the metal bars, swirling and going into the molecules of the metal.

_"Wait. Do metal have molecules?" _He shrugged and contuined his work.

It might take a second. Okay. More than a second.

He looked around anxiously, just waiting for Magneto to walk through those doors at any minute. If Murphy's law has anything to do with it...

Amara slept fitfully. Xavier said to wait till morning.

All night, nightmares plauged her sleep. John. Fire. John. Magneto.

She bolted upright, breathing heavily, feeling sweat trickle down her brow. Amara looked around in a panic. Where was John.

John...

She flopped back down, twisting in the sheets.

"God, please help him." She sobbed. Praying. Hoping. "Please."

Rogue sat up in bed. She heard something.

Remy was in the room across from her and light spilled from under the closed door.

She tried to get into her powers. Jean maybe. Or Kitty's powers.

Xavier had been trying to teach her to use powers she had abosorbed before.

Locking onto Kitty's powers, she carefully tipped her head in through the door, looking for Romy quickly before he saw.

He was sitting on his bed. Writing. Wait, writing? She looked closer, he was writing in a book, very furiously as his pencil scribbled along the paper.

Taking her head out of the door she felt a pang of guilt for spying on him. He was upset. She knew that even without powers.

Suddenly, a thought came to her mind.

She quietly walked downstairs into the kitchen. To her surprise Amara was at the table sipping a soda.

"What are you doin' up so late?" She asked, walking over to her, crossing her arms to keep out the chill of the open room.

"Can't sleep. You?"

"Came ta get some hot chocolate for Re-" she stopped. "Fer me. Ah can't sleep either."

Amara smiled.

"Here. Lemme help." Amara grabbed a cup from the cuboard and perceded to get the milk. "So, Remy couldn't sleep either?"

"I guess not, I just peeke- I mean, Ah guess not."

Amara smiled again. "Its okay. Here." She handed Rogue a cup, already steaming.

Rogue looked at her. "Powers." Amara said, gestering to the steaming hot cup.

"Thanks. Try to get some sleep, k?"

"Yeah, you too."

TBC

I know I know cliffie. sorry. please review! hugz for all! Bye!


	34. A Goodnight Kiss

A/N: Hey! Well, I hope you all liked that chapter. Didn't get alot of reviews, but I've been gone awhile, what can I expect. enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own. Marvel and all them own. Please don't sue, I don't have any money!! )

Pyro worked his powers as long as he could before he nearly collapsed.

The metal was bent akwardly, manipulated by the ferious heat. Taking a piece of small metal that Magneto had discarded in his cell, he pushed it

firmly against the melting steel. It broke after a firm push. Now all he could do is hope that he could do that to the four other bars there.

"Gonna be along night 'onight Johnny boy."

Rogue held the cup, careful not to spill any of the hot liquid on her hands.

She hesitated at his door. Wondering if this was a good idea. Before she could decide the door was suddenly flung open and she was met with

Remy's own startled expression.

"Can Remy do someting' for you chere'?" He asked perplexed, slowly lowering his staff that he held tight in his left hand.

"Ah, ah...brought ya some hot chocolate. Ah saw that you where still up, so..." She held out the cup akwardly.

He smiled and took the cup from her hands. She was shaking slightly and that didn't get past Remy.

"You shaking chere'? Something wrong?" Asked Remy, a worried expression on his face.

"What? Oh no. Just tired Ah guess." Rogue replied, trying to keep her cool exterior.

"Oh. Okay. T'anks for the chocolate petite'. Remy needed it." He leaned over and quickly pecked her lips.

She was startled and put her gloved hand on her lips. She smiled.

"Yeah. No problem Remy. G'night."

Amara rolled over on her back and stared up at her ceiling.

All she could see was John's face when he stared at her after she was torn away from him. John sacrificed himself for her.

No one had ever done that for her. But now, he gave up his freedom, and maybe even his life, for her.

She couldn't help feeling helpless. She was helpless. She couldn't help him. She couldn't help him.

Amara pulled her pillow over her head, feeling the softness as it held her tears.

No one understood how it felt to be in love.

Wait, in love?? Where did that come from?

She sat up suddenly, startling even herself. "I'm in love." She thought.

"I am in love! I AM LOVE WITH JOHN ALLERDYCE!!!" She cried. Then more silently she said, "And I'm coming to get you."

She slipped out of bed, pulled on her warmest pair of pants then thought, "What the heck? Two pairs are better than one..."

She slipped over her jeans a pair of sweats and a sweater to cover her tee shirt. It was going to be cold outside.

She couldn't believe she was doing this. She never did anything wrong in her life.

Okay, ever mind, so there is that one time, oh yeah and that one time...oh well.

She pushed some "handy" utensils into her bag, including lipstick (if she was going to rescue John she was going to look good.)

and some rope, and at the bottom of her drawer she found a lighter. She curled her fingers around the small, black lighter that had red flames curling around the bottom.

John had lost it the night he ran off into the woods. She knew it was wrong, but it was just laying there, alone in the snow as Remy carried his limp body to the car.

She never gave it back to him. She knew she should have, but she couldn't let go of it. And now, she might never be able to.

No, she couldn't think like that. She was going to find him. And return his lighter, and tell him that she loved him.

"Well, time to go. Here I come John. "

TBC...Well, what do you guyz think? I really like this chapter. Tell me what you all think PLZ!! Smiles Hugs to all and HAPPY THANKSGIVING!!

-GothicRose2004


	35. Rescue 101

A/N: Hey! Even though I didn't get any reviews, thats okay. Cuz I'm good like that... lol I am soooo sorry its been so long since Ive written. Merry Christmas! or CHRISMUKKA!!! lol

Read and Review cause u luv me!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men or X-men Evolution. I don't have any money so don't sue!

Chapter 35

Rescue 101

Amara crept down the halls carefully; fully aware that there where telepaths and empaths scattered around the mansion.

She winced as her foot found a creak in the step. She stopped, waiting to see if anyone would hear her.

Nothing.

She breathed a sigh of relief. The hardest part would be getting passed all the grounds mass array of security alarms.

Thank goodness the Profferer had shown her all of these after she came. She just hoped she remembered...

John sat back against the cold metal. It was freezing in here. Probably for a reason.

The metal bars had proved difficult. Despite the cold he kept working.

Around 1:35 he guessed, a tray of food was shoved through a hole in the door. Bread, water and some fruit.

"Hm... not too shabby," He thought. "At leasts the breads warm."

The bars, being so closely pushed together, would all have to be unlodged if he even hoped that he could fit his body through that small window.

Wiping the bread crumbs from his mouth, he said, "Well, time to get back to work."

Finally, what seemed like forever, Amara climbed over the walls and lept onto the other side.

So much for the easy part.

She now had quiet a ways to Magnetos.

She took out the money she had thrown together and counted it carefully.

Thirty dollars. Defiantly enough for a bus ticket.

As if reading her thoughts the city bus pulled up to the stop, slightly ahead of the mansion.

She ran as fast as she could to the bus stop and pushed herself through the people getting out.

"How much will thirty dollars take me?" She asked the elderly bus driver.

He looked at her curiously and said, "You aren't a runaway are ya?"

She smiled and shook her head. "Oh no. Just meeting a friend downtown. Getting ready for Christmas and all."

The bus driver smiled. "Well, I guess I can take you downtown."

"Great. Thank you!"

She sat down in the farthest seat she could, scrunching herself down into the leather.

Magneto's wasn't too far from downtown.

She just hoped she could make it in time. Without the Profferer finding her.

Resting her head against the seat, she waited.

The end.

Okay so no it isn't. Sry couldnt help it...heheh....

Anyway, please review. And remember kids, don't plan rescue missions at home! She is a trained professional!...kinda....lol

BYE and Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!!

-GothicRose2004


	36. A Rescue to Remember

Disclaimer: X-Men Evolution doesn't belong to me, it all belongs to Marvel and all those other companies…

A/N: I am soooo freakin' sorry that I haven't updated in about…well forever! But I have 200 reviews! You all have NO idea how cool that is to me…thanks to all my loyal readers and the ones that aren't trying to kill me…thank you! **Hugs**

Chapter 36

A Rescue to Remember

Amara got off the bus, thanking the driver and handing him the 30 dollars.

She had no idea what she was going to do to get home, but hopefully the Professor would pick her up…man he would be mad.

She concentrated on John and walked stealthily thru the snow-covered woods, zipping up her jacket as wind brushed the settled snow off the branches of the trees.

Amara felt like she had walked for hours, she warmed her hands by half way transforming into her fire form.

She just hoped John was all right. She finally saw the edge of what she knew to be Magneto's hideout…

John felt along the cell window, the melted, jagged edges came about a third of the way from the top of the sill.

He bowed his head and kicked the metal wall in frustration. That did nothing but make his foot hurt.

He slid down the wall into a sitting position. He was spent. His lighter was almost out of fluid and his energy was depleting rapidly.

He felt his eyes close momentarily, and then jerked his head up trying to keep himself awake.

Pyro grabbed the small cup of water that had been placed there about an hour ago, seemingly by Magneto.

The water was still cold.

"_Magneto cares about my life enough to gimme water, but not enough for a friggin' blanket."_ He mused to himself, sipping the water.

John leaned his head against the wall, closed his eyes and sent a silent prayer that someone would save him.

Amara walked carefully beside the cold metal wall, until she finally saw a small window, halfway buried in the snow.

She dropped anxiously to her knees and dug the snow from around the window, her fingers numbing in the snow.

"John. John, please answer me!" She cried softly at seeing the nearly melted bars.

"Shelia?" She heard exclaimed from the inside of the cell.

"Yes John! John it's me!" Amara pushed herself as far as she could into the melted bars.

John ran over to the window and took her hands in his own warming them almost instantly.

"Shelia, you shouldn't 'ave come." He whispered and then kissed her softly on the lips.

"I couldn't just leave you." She stroked his cheek gently and then whispered, "Are you alright?"

John nodded. "Listen shelia, Magneto can come back any minute, you have to get out of here!"

"I don't want to leave you here! I just can't."

Then, suddenly a cold voice seemed to freeze the air around them both.

"You should've left when you had the chance. Now I have you both."

Magneto.

All right! You all know the drill! Read and review! Thanks again everybody, I hope you enjoy the update! Its a lot longer than the last one…

3 Gothic-Rose2004


End file.
